The girl with the phoenix tattoo
by tattooedyouth
Summary: After being miserable for years, Bella moves to L.A. to practice law at the Cullen's firm. She meets the gang and everyone's smitten with her, but what is with Edward? M for language and lemons. FORMER TATTOO GUNS AND SPITFIRES!
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

I dry myself off and walk across the bathroom to the mirrored wall. All I see is a new job, new city, a new smile, a new haircut and new ink matching the many other tattoos I have, all of them just to be hidden behind suits and dresses. I remember all the warnings from my friends, family, teachers and colleagues.

I scoff at it and trail the fresh healed lines of my phoenix on my hip across my ribs. My personal symbol for my new life, as a swan I should have found something more _swanfull _or _ladylike_. God, mother you're full of bullshit.

I already burned, now it's my time to rise. I remembered when I saw the words first on my 18th birthday.

**-FLASHBACK**

"_Oh please, Joker, it's one tiny tattoo, I won't cry, I promise!", I whine and pout at my best friend, Adrian fucking has one tattoo as a symbol for our friend ship but I can't, HYPOCRITE!_

"_Ace, you should be scared, remember your phobia? The one where you're fucking scared of needles? Like you break down every time someone mentions a blood transfusion?" She scoffs at me._

"_But I can choose this pain, it's my decision and after that I'll have a wonderful result and a reminder of you forever!", I whisper._

_She sighs and positions the needle on my shoulder._

**FLASHBACK END-**

I smile at the memory with teary eyes and get dressed.

Today's the first day of my new life.

I walk towards the big building with the mirrored windows.

_CULLEN & SONS INK.._

I scoff at the originality people share these days. I open the door and the usual scent hits my nose. _Ha, asskissers, lawyers, unfaithful husbands and wives and golddiggers._

Welcome to my life. Isabella Marie Swan, age of 26, daughter to Renee Marie Dwyer, free spirit and wife of baseball legend Philip Dwyer, and Charles Swan, chief of police in Forks, WA and owner of Black Swan security, husband of Susanne Clearwater. Spitfire, inked from leg to neck.

**So.. yeah. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

I walk up to the receptionist, strawberry blond hair, obviously new nose. _Girly, it's still swollen!_ I let out a quiet laugh and blondie's head shoots up.

"Can I help you somehow, Miss…?" a nasally voice asks me while her blue eyes scan my recently bought Gucci suit. _Take that, bitch, it's not on the market yet!_

I put my best fake smile on and lean down to read her name."Swan, Isabella Marie Swan and yes, Laurie, you can help me, I'm here to pick up my security card before I head up to the _23th_ floor to work as the _new _entertainment and sports lawyer." I smirk down and wait for her to realize I didn't say her name right.

"Uh, yes sure, can I bring you something while you wait for me to finish your card?" _Professional, my ass! _

_"_No, thank you very much, Laurie. I will just wait for my card."

She looks once again at me, as if she needs a little bit time to comprehend, time I don't have. I cock my eyebrow at her to make clear that I meant now. She smiles with her recently bleached teeth at me and finishes my card quickly. _Good girl!_

I take my card, smile again at her, turn around and go slowly to the elevator. _5... 4... 3... 2... aaand- _

"It's Laur_en_, Miss Swan, Laur_EN_." Right on cue the elevator doors open and I step in, I smirk to myself and wave my hand in her direction without turning around. _Fucking slow blond bimbo!_

On my way up people step in and out, none of them is different from the others. I step out of the elevator and walk down the corridor. I step into the hall and look around, a big mahogany desk and see a mop of black spiky hair coming up from down under. Before I have time to make a step or say something the little pixie opens her mouth.

"Hello, you must be Miss Isabella Swan, I bet everyone calls you Bella. Are you Italian? Bella means beautiful in Italian, you are beautiful! I am Mary Alice Withlock, I go by Alice, Carlisle Cullen's daughter, I normally work for my husband Jasper, you can call him Jazzy, everyone does. I wanted to work for the only female lawyer who's not in my family and your speciality sounds so interesting, do you know many celebrities? I bet you do, you are beautiful… Oh, I said that already, I like that suit. Gucci, right? I never saw that before, yes, I am sure. You must have connections! I am so happy to meet you, are you from Los Angeles? You are very pale, maybe we could go to…"

Before she can say anything else I smile and look in her green eyes and thrust my hand in her little one and speak up.

"Hello Alice, I bet I can call you Alice, right? Yes, Isabella Swan and again yes, call me Bella, everyone does. No, 20% British, German, Russian, French and Swedish, multi makes the mix."

I snicker at my internal joke.

"I do know some people through my stepfather and my father. Gucci, new collection, not out yet, right again. Second no, I was born in Forks, Washington, grown up in Phoenix, Arizona and studied, worked and lived the past 6 years in Seattle, Washington. I am half albino, I'll never get naturally colour on my skin."

Again I let out a laugh at my joke.

".. but Beach sounds really good!"

She looks at me, stunned and then her eyes move past me. I turn around and find a big bulky man with curly dark hair, matching colour to Alice's and hazel eyes. Next to him stands a stunning pair of blonds, I would guess they just jumped out of a magazine, female and male, grey hair and fucking long legs. I smile at them cautiously. Their eyes wide, mouths open and no visible movement, great I freaked out the first pair of people I know here.

The hulk laughs up with such a loud voice that I cringe, he's followed by the two blonds and finally Alice. _Are they laughing at me?_ I turn to Alice with furrowed brows, do they share an inside joke, too? Finally the blond female model thrusts her hand in my direction and I take it gratefully. Her grey eyes seem clear and I see an amused smile on her nude lips.

"I am Rosalie Cullen, Meaty's wife…" She sticks her thumb in Meaty Cullen's direction. "… and criminal lawyer." I shake her hand and smile up at her.

"Jasper Whitlock, energyball's husband and ice queen's favourite brother, civil rights lawyer. It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

He tips his imaginary hat and I take a bow. We share a quiet laugh and suddenly my feet take off of the floor and I am crushed against a muscular chest.

_"EMMETT CLAUS FUCKING CULLEN, PUT BELLA DOWN. NOW!" _

I'm set on my unsteady feet again and two big hands are on my little ones. I look up at Meaty or Emmett and see the most adorable pout and dimples in his sad face. He mumbles something I can't make out, so I raise an eyebrow and he clears his throat before he speaks up again with the loud, confident voice that causes me to cringe once again.

"I am Emmett Claus Cullen, work as a family lawyer, born the 24th of December and am 28 years old. I am truly sorry, Bella. This will not happen again and I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in front of your new colleagues."

He's done with his speech and I wonder if he has to say the exact words on his own will and how often. I stifle a laugh and feel 4 pairs of eyes piercing my body. I shift uncomfortably and look down on myself. _Great, my blazer moved up my arms. _I quickly pull my hands away from Emmett and push my sleeves down. I look up again and Jasper smiles warmly down at me.

"Can we see again? They are beautiful, Bella."

I smile shyly at the group and pull my sleeves again up and reveal the notes from Debussy's Claire de Lune and the anchor. Alice is the first one to jump in front of me and touch them.

"Which piece is it? We have to show them Edward, I bet he can tell us! Bella, that's beautiful, why the anchor? I wanted tattoos too, but I tan to quick so it wouldn't look good on me." she pouts and I smile gratefully at her, adorably and no judgements from none of them.

They all take a good look of my ink and I push my sleeves for the second time down.

"Cowboy here has one of his own." Emmett suddenly speaks up, out of his trance.

I smile at Jasper and before I can ask what he Rosalie starts laughing.

"21, college, drunk, guess why his nickname is cowboy."

We all burst out in laughter.

"Hardy har, har. One drunk encounter and I'll never live it down, thanks to you Meaty, just because you were a fucking pussy it's all on me! Bella, it's a cowboy hat on my lower back."

They all look in shock at Jasper. This time I can't stifle my laughter. "Ja, Jas, Jasper, that's epic! You've got a tramp stamp and it's, it's a cowboy… cowboy hat, you're epic!"

They look at me and laughter rings through the hall.

"God, Inky, you fit with us, you're a genius!" Emmett cries and throws his arm around my shoulder. _Heavy arm, heavy, heavy arm. _Jasper scratches his neck bashful and smiles.

"Oh, Jasper, I am sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you, my tattoo artist just makes fun of the girls all the time." I blush and look down. He pats my arm as if to say that it's alright and they all talk with me for a while until it's time to look around my office.

"Inky, you're in the gang and that's your new nickname. You'll meet Bronze soon, too. See ya later, little one." Emmett winks at me and walks away with Jasper and Rose.

"Okay, to the office it is!" Alice yells and stomps away. I stand still and look after her until she disappears. Her head pops out of the glass door and she laughs at me. "YOUR office, silly. Come on!" I shake my head and walk into my office.

Black wooden table, newest computer, 2 black chairs and one white, glass windows, walls and doors, a plasma set in front of my black coffee table and a white leather sofa. "Beautiful" I whisper and Alice beams up at me. "It is, isn't it? I designed your room myself. You've got all the important numbers on the phone. Dial 07 for intercom. If you want privacy you just use the remote and the walls and door become opaque and the windows are mirrored on the outside. Tooootal privacy for sexy time." She winks and walks out. I sit behind my desk and organize my table for a little while until my phone rings. _First day and someone calls?_

"Cullen & Sons Ink., Isabella Swan, entertainment and sports lawyer. Hello?" I hear a pixie laugh.

"Oh silly, it's me, didn't you look on the pad? Carlisle asks if he could join you for 10 minutes in your office before he joins a meeting."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, tell him I wait here."

"Aye, aye captain. Black or with cream and sugar?"

"Black, please."

She hangs up before I can say something and I put the phone down. I take a quick look on my new phone. _iPhone 5, not that I needed it, but thank you mom!_

7 messages..

**Iz', I miss you, call me when you're done working, Met a new guy, he's so hot, I bet he's the one for me, MY MATCH, darling. Love you, bitch. –James**

Sure, just like the aah 213 guys before. Speaking of bitches.

**Bells, hope you have a good day at work. Billy says hello, too. Love you little girl. Dad**

**BELLA+DON'T+FORGET+TO+HIDE+THOSE+TATTOOS+OF+YOURS+TAKE+THE+BLACK+NEW+GUCCI+I+SENT+YOU+YESTERDAY…I+LOVE+YOU+BABYGIRL+KISS+MOM**

Oh mom, she still doesn't know how to use spaces on her phone or take out the caps lock…

**Bellarina, I finished your new design, give me a ring to talk about it tonight. Love, T**

**Isabella, I don't know why you moved, 8 months ago everything was perfect between you and me. Tell me where you are, please. My parents send you all their love as do I. Michael Newton (in loving memory of our date on the 15****th**** of January 2012)**

I scoff unladylike. _Yes you moron, it was our first date. WITH YOUR PARENTS PRESENT!_

**Ace, I'll be in the gallery for most of the week, give me a ring on Friday after your tattoo session and show me your bits! Love you Ace of Bitchson. X -A**

**Isabella, I wish you the best of luck for your first day at work. We will have a spot for you always here at Volturi Corp. Greets from all your former colleagues, Marcus and Caius, too. Aro Colturi, VULTURI CORP.**

I smile at the message, they took care of me very well while I was in school and after, the bosses mentored me for 5 years and are like my long lost uncles to me.

A knock on my door and Carlisle walks in, followed by Alice. She sets two mugs on my coffee table, shows me thumbs up and walks out. We sit down and Carlisle smiles a fatherly smile at me.

"Isabella, it's wonderful that you joined us on such a short notice. We needed someone new like you here."

"Bella and thank you so much for the opportunity and trust."

He beams at me the almost as much as Alice does.

"I heard you already met the four musketeers. Edward will come back next Monday and introduce himself personally to you. I will join the meeting now, I trust, I will see you soon."

With that he shakes my hand and walks out of my new office.


	3. Chapter 3

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

I wake up on Monday at 6am and am surprisingly awake and full of energy. I still have two hours left before I need to go to work, so I decide to hit the gym for a bit.

After the usual morning procedure I take one quick look in the mirror and take my purse and the extra clothes with me, dinner and club it is tonight to welcome me.

One quick ride in the Aston and I walk towards the elevator. I groan when I hear an awfully nasal voice. _Fuck my life. _I turn around, only to find Lauren.

"Hey Miss Swan, how was your weekend?" she asks me, batting her eyelashes at me.

_Well, fuck me, Blondson here seems to be more into the female than male population._

"Hello Laurie, it was very… um refreshing, yours too, I believe?" I asks _reeeeally _interested.

She apparently doesn't get it and giggles "Yeah, hit the clubs with the girls, I'm telling you, flash them one time and you've got an evening for free."

_Shoot me. Now!_

"Well, I never had that kind of club experience, Laurie." With that I turn around and walk in the waiting elevator and wait for her to realize. Just before the doors close, I hear it.

"It's Lauren, Miss Swan, N!"

I wink at her and take my phone out.

**Bellarina, I got an idea for the lily on your forearm. Thursday 7pm, T x**

That's why I love Tanya, she's reliable and fast. The elevator stops and I find a very hyper Alice in front of me.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Made you coffee already. New files are on the table, telephone conference at 9 with Garrett Higginbotham from the New York Giants and lunch is scheduled from 11am to 1pm, you're welcome. After that you'll meet my brother, then you've got another telephone conference with Philip Dwyer from the Arizona Diamond Blacks at 3pm, you have to tell me how you know them! Anyway then you're flexible, you could already start on files for Casper, whoever that is and some Alec King, for the conferences tomorrow." she explains while we walk towards my office.

"Everything's good, thank you, thanks and good, bitch owes me. Great, I'll grab stuff for the two of us at the Madeo and at Starbucks. Alright, I need to meet the music genius anyway. Will tell you and yes. Casper is from Germany, a rapper and friend of mine, I'll talk to Alec tomorrow about this woman, I already know what it is about. Something else?" I ask while I sit down.

"No, but Garrett's hot. Philip Dwyer, well, he's old but good looking. I just googled Casper, damn girl, he's one hot SOB and Professor Green, well, every girls fantasy is student and professor, isn't it?" she winks at me and walks out.

I cringe, _yuck_, older brother and stepfather you're talking about!

The morning goes on really slowly until my phone rings at 9.

"Cullen and Sons Ink. Isabella Swan…" I don't get any farther, not a fucking bit.

_What is it with people and interrupting me?_

"Bellsie, what's up my sunshine? Already chillin' at the beach and hookin' up with the surfer guys? Ew, don't say it if I'm right. I hope there's not again new ink, Charlie will go mad at me for letting you. Anyway, why are you so quiet?" his voice booms through the office.

"Garrett, I'm working, no beach for me now. And no, you know I can't hook up with random strangers here. Yes, new ink and you're not in the position to let or let me not get new ink, thank you very much, bitch. As for the quiet part, you interrupted me and I couldn't finish my professional greeting." I humpf in the phone and the line goes dead.

_Great, as if that's new, too._

It rings again and I answer immediately.

"Cullen and Sons Ink. Isabella Swan, entertainment and sports lawyer. Hello?"

"You're right, that is fucking awesome, sis. So, what's up oh gracious one?" I can hear him smile.

"Ha ha ha, you're lucky you're my brother. I didn't fall _once_ since I came here and no accidents either. I guess it was because of Seattle that I was such an accident prone."

"Sure babes, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'll come for your birthday. I guess Jamie and Adrian will be there, too?" he asks.

"Yes and he's bringing his new extension. What's with Charlotte, isn't she coming too?" I'm surprised, normally you can't separate them for more than 5 minutes.

"Sure, she'll come with me, but she's got something to do in _Los Angelos_ and will join us at the club." He says proudly.

"Great, I couldn't take you on my own. By the way, you don't speak Spanish, brother." I smirk in the phone.

"Ah, yes, but I make fucking great margaritas, sister." I roll my eyes at my brothers stupidity.

After some more brotherly and sisterly talk I hear a throat being cleared and turn around to a very amused Alice, she's pointing at my clock.

"Garrett, thanks for the lovely talk, I speak to you soon, okay?"

"Sure, don't do anything I wouldn't do, I love you Belsie!"

"Yeah, because that leaves fucking much. Love you too." with that I hang up and walk towards Alice's desk.

"Okay, you still have Philip, don't worry, hon." she says before I turning towards me.

"Yeah, um, no. He's my stepfather, married to Renee Dwyer, former Swan, former Higginbotham." I mumble, I hate talking about my family, it changes the way people talk to me.

Her eyes widen and she blushes under her tons of blush. I giggle at her and smirk.

"So, tell me, what do you want for lunch?" I try to distract her.

"Yeah, lunch. The Cesar Salad and Panzarotti, please." she asks with a watery mouth.

"Great, from anything from Starbucks?"

"Yeah, a blueberry for dessert and a mocha latte, venti, _per favour_." she giggles.

"Sure, call the restaurant and tell them your order. I'll take the mushroom ravioli and the salad as well, please."

"Sure, see you later, alligator." she calls behind me and I wave from the lift.

"In a while, crocodile." I wave from the elevator.

The restaurant has my order ready and after getting back in my car I check the time. 11:45am, great, time for Starbucks and a walk from to the office!

There's a fucking long line when I come to Starbucks 15 minutes later, great, forget your fucking walk. I groan loudly and the people start looking at me. After waiting for 45 minutes my wishes are fulfilled.

"Mocha latte venti, chai latte venti and two blueberry muffins for Becca! Becca?" a guy with braces shouts through the shop.

_Fucking piece of puberty shit, it's Bella as in beautiful. Moron._

I grab the stuff and turn to run out of the shop when I crash into something hard. Hard as in chest hard, like really muscular chest. Before I can do something the beverages are spilt on my blouse and I'm burnt _and_ soaked _and_ fucking pissed.

I look up only to find the familiar and most beautiful green eyes with the same stunning face as last time. _Stalker much?_

He shrugs and hands me a handful napkins. I look at him and feel the anger rising _o__r is it the arousal between my legs_?

"Thank you, dickhead. First you fucking dry hump my baby and now you get me soaked?" I shout at him.

He just winks and walks away.

Before I can walk out of the door I hear his velvet voice "I know how to do my job, mademoiselle."

FUCK MY LIFE _or me_, COCKY BASTARD!

I hurry in the car and dial Alice.

"Beeeellla, talk to me." she chirps into the phone.

"Not now. Activate the opaque shit in my office and get coffee. I'll explain later." with that I hang up and speed towards the office.

I rush into the elevator before Lauren gets me.

_BING!_ Thank god, I run out, pass Alice and a mob of bronze and close my door with a loud thumb.

I press the remote control and turn around. Unbuttoning your already cold and sticky shirt is not the one, that's for sure. I hurry and shrug out of it and stalk towards my table to find my emergency dress.

_Coco, you're every woman's best friend._

By the time I'm finished with undressing and dressing myself I turn and find 4 shocked members of the gang and one amused cocky bastard. _What the hell is he doing here and why are they looking like that?_

I open my door and shout "Alice, food's here if you want."

"Yeah, because we really are hungry for food now." Emmett mumbles.

I cock an eyebrow for Emmett to go on.

"Inky, you just gave us a nice strip tease… Nice body, how much fucking ink do you have?"

3, 2, 1… _SLAP!_

"Sorry, we didn't mean to watch, but your walls were clear." he mutters blushing.

I turn around in shock and see that he's right. _Bitch, you asked Alice to do it. Second click and it's through see again._ I groan at my own stupidity.

"But you've got really nice underwear." CB laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fucking hell, you spilt my fucking _hot_ coffee over my blouse!" I mumble into my hands.

He steps in front of me and extends a hand, I eye him suspicious.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, brother of dickhead over there and pixie, entertainment and music lawyer. Pleasure to meet you, Isabella." he has to be kidding me, I'm sure it's a joke.

"Yeah, because it's such a fucking nice pleasure, Eddie." _hot_hot I sneer at him.

Anger flashes his eyes and he leans down to whisper in my ear. "First, watch your mouth. Second, it's Edward, Isabella. Third, nice ink." he smirks at me.

_Cocky fucking arousing bastard! What's the matter with me today? I need to get laid, yes, tonight at the club or after, that's it!_

Emmett's laughter booms through the hall. "Inky, you're perfect, I tried to establish that nickname from day number one."

CAB turns around to Emmett with a growl and says "Fuck off, Meaty." _Fuck, he's dangerous, time to change my panties!_

"Yeah, well thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed the show and don't fucking join the next time. I've got to eat quickly before I call Phil, see ya." with that I turn around and stalk into my office.

After 5 minutes calming down I'm about to start working when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in, doll." Alice knows better than to knock.

"I'd love to be your doll. I just wanted to talk to you about something, Isabella."

_Fuck him and his sex voice, his sex hair and his sex face. Tomorrow I'll bring panties for a week, Isabella fucking gets me._

"Sit down and talk, I don't have much time, _Edward_."

He opens his suit jacket and sits down casually on my sofa. I cock an eyebrow at him and he pats the space next to him.

_And fuck his sex body, too!_

"Thanks, I'm good here."

"Suit yourself. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a client. Charlotte Klein, she's the lead singer and guitarist-"

"Yes, Lotta, from Hamburg, Germany. Lead singer and guitarist of The Breaking Dawn. Let me guess, she called you to clarify her stay in Los Angeles in two weeks and made an appointment to talk about her relationship to another celebrity?"

He moth fell open while I talked and he looks at me as if I'd grown a second head before he clears his throat and obviously his thoughts.

"Well, Ms Klein didn't say why but it's nice to be able to prepare myself. Thank you. Where do you know her from?"

I think about an intelligent answer that wouldn't tell him the details of my private life, so I decide on the standard.

"I was introduced to her while one of my visits in Germany a few years ago. If that's everything I guess you should go, Phil asked me to call him punctual." I dismiss him with that and turn to my phone to dial.

"Isabella, you're a terrible liar. And Phil, huh? Doesn't wonder me much how unprofessional you are, now that I've seen your tattoos." he whispers in my ear and I feel his hot breath on my cheek.

I turn around and shout at his disappearing form. "Yeah? Well… Fuck you, Cullen!"

_Reeeeeeeeally smooth._

"… ella, are you there? Do you want me to call Carlisle? Is everything-" Phil shouts in my ear.

"Phil, sorry, I was distracted. Everything's just peachy. What's the matter with the business call?"

"Yeah, I wanted to call you private too, but your mother insisted I manage it through business. You're an adult now-"

"Yeah, blah blah. So, how can I help you?"

"I decided to start as the head trainer for the Diamond Blacks and wanted you to set up the contract. You know my conditions and I only trust you." he says in awe.

"Sure thing daddy-o, next week soon enough? I have to speak to Alec and Cas' tomorrow and organize my files."

"Sure, thank you. We love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too! Greet mother dearest from me."

"Will do." he says before he hangs up."

I breathe and dial the intercom.

I say "My office. Now." and hang up. 5 seconds later Alice runs in and jumps on the sofa.

"How can I help you, Bellarina?"

_Oh, you can help me alright, sweetheart._

**Let me know what you think. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

I wake up on Monday at 6am and am surprisingly awake and full of energy. I still have two hours left before I need to go to work, so I decide to hit the gym for a bit.

After the usual morning procedure I take one quick look in the mirror and take my purse and the extra clothes with me, dinner and club it is tonight to welcome me.

One quick ride in the Aston and I walk towards the elevator. I groan when I hear an awfully nasal voice. _Fuck my life. _I turn around, only to find Lauren.

"Hey Miss Swan, how was your weekend?" she asks me, batting her eyelashes at me.

_Well, fuck me, Blondson here seems to be more into the female than male population._

"Hello Laurie, it was very… um refreshing, yours too, I believe?" I asks _reeeeally _interested.

She apparently doesn't get it and giggles "Yeah, hit the clubs with the girls, I'm telling you, flash them one time and you've got an evening for free."

_Shoot me. Now!_

"Well, I never had that kind of club experience, Laurie." With that I turn around and walk in the waiting elevator and wait for her to realize. Just before the doors close, I hear it.

"It's Lauren, Miss Swan, N!"

I wink at her and take my phone out.

**Bellarina, I got an idea for the lily on your forearm. Thursday 7pm, T x**

That's why I love Tanya, she's reliable and fast. The elevator stops and I find a very hyper Alice in front of me.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Made you coffee already. New files are on the table, telephone conference at 9 with Garrett Higginbotham from the New York Giants and lunch is scheduled from 11am to 1pm, you're welcome. After that you'll meet my brother, then you've got another telephone conference with Philip Dwyer from the Arizona Diamond Blacks at 3pm, you have to tell me how you know them! Anyway then you're flexible, you could already start on files for Casper, whoever that is and some Alec King, for the conferences tomorrow." she explains while we walk towards my office.

"Everything's good, thank you, thanks and good, bitch owes me. Great, I'll grab stuff for the two of us at the Madeo and at Starbucks. Alright, I need to meet the music genius anyway. Will tell you and yes. Casper is from Germany, a rapper and friend of mine, I'll talk to Alec tomorrow about this woman, I already know what it is about. Something else?" I ask while I sit down.

"No, but Garrett's hot. Philip Dwyer, well, he's old but good looking. I just googled Casper, damn girl, he's one hot SOB and Professor Green, well, every girls fantasy is student and professor, isn't it?" she winks at me and walks out.

I cringe, _yuck_, older brother and stepfather you're talking about!

The morning goes on really slowly until my phone rings at 9.

"Cullen and Sons Ink. Isabella Swan…" I don't get any farther, not a fucking bit.

_What is it with people and interrupting me?_

"Bellsie, what's up my sunshine? Already chillin' at the beach and hookin' up with the surfer guys? Ew, don't say it if I'm right. I hope there's not again new ink, Charlie will go mad at me for letting you. Anyway, why are you so quiet?" his voice booms through the office.

"Garrett, I'm working, no beach for me now. And no, you know I can't hook up with random strangers here. Yes, new ink and you're not in the position to let or let me not get new ink, thank you very much, bitch. As for the quiet part, you interrupted me and I couldn't finish my professional greeting." I humpf in the phone and the line goes dead.

_Great, as if that's new, too._

It rings again and I answer immediately.

"Cullen and Sons Ink. Isabella Swan, entertainment and sports lawyer. Hello?"

"You're right, that is fucking awesome, sis. So, what's up oh gracious one?" I can hear him smile.

"Ha ha ha, you're lucky you're my brother. I didn't fall _once_ since I came here and no accidents either. I guess it was because of Seattle that I was such an accident prone."

"Sure babes, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'll come for your birthday. I guess Jamie and Adrian will be there, too?" he asks.

"Yes and he's bringing his new extension. What's with Charlotte, isn't she coming too?" I'm surprised, normally you can't separate them for more than 5 minutes.

"Sure, she'll come with me, but she's got something to do in _Los Angelos_ and will join us at the club." He says proudly.

"Great, I couldn't take you on my own. By the way, you don't speak Spanish, brother." I smirk in the phone.

"Ah, yes, but I make fucking great margaritas, sister." I roll my eyes at my brothers stupidity.

After some more brotherly and sisterly talk I hear a throat being cleared and turn around to a very amused Alice, she's pointing at my clock.

"Garrett, thanks for the lovely talk, I speak to you soon, okay?"

"Sure, don't do anything I wouldn't do, I love you Belsie!"

"Yeah, because that leaves fucking much. Love you too." with that I hang up and walk towards Alice's desk.

"Okay, you still have Philip, don't worry, hon." she says before I turning towards me.

"Yeah, um, no. He's my stepfather, married to Renee Dwyer, former Swan, former Higginbotham." I mumble, I hate talking about my family, it changes the way people talk to me.

Her eyes widen and she blushes under her tons of blush. I giggle at her and smirk.

"So, tell me, what do you want for lunch?" I try to distract her.

"Yeah, lunch. The Cesar Salad and Panzarotti, please." she asks with a watery mouth.

"Great, from anything from Starbucks?"

"Yeah, a blueberry for dessert and a mocha latte, venti, _per favour_." she giggles.

"Sure, call the restaurant and tell them your order. I'll take the mushroom ravioli and the salad as well, please."

"Sure, see you later, alligator." she calls behind me and I wave from the lift.

"In a while, crocodile." I wave from the elevator.

The restaurant has my order ready and after getting back in my car I check the time. 11:45am, great, time for Starbucks and a walk from to the office!

There's a fucking long line when I come to Starbucks 15 minutes later, great, forget your fucking walk. I groan loudly and the people start looking at me. After waiting for 45 minutes my wishes are fulfilled.

"Mocha latte venti, chai latte venti and two blueberry muffins for Becca! Becca?" a guy with braces shouts through the shop.

_Fucking piece of puberty shit, it's Bella as in beautiful. Moron._

I grab the stuff and turn to run out of the shop when I crash into something hard. Hard as in chest hard, like really muscular chest. Before I can do something the beverages are spilt on my blouse and I'm burnt _and_ soaked _and_ fucking pissed.

I look up only to find the familiar and most beautiful green eyes with the same stunning face as last time. _Stalker much?_

He shrugs and hands me a handful napkins. I look at him and feel the anger rising _o__r is it the arousal between my legs_?

"Thank you, dickhead. First you fucking dry hump my baby and now you get me soaked?" I shout at him.

He just winks and walks away.

Before I can walk out of the door I hear his velvet voice "I know how to do my job, mademoiselle."

FUCK MY LIFE _or me_, COCKY BASTARD!

I hurry in the car and dial Alice.

"Beeeellla, talk to me." she chirps into the phone.

"Not now. Activate the opaque shit in my office and get coffee. I'll explain later." with that I hang up and speed towards the office.

I rush into the elevator before Lauren gets me.

_BING!_ Thank god, I run out, pass Alice and a mob of bronze and close my door with a loud thumb.

I press the remote control and turn around. Unbuttoning your already cold and sticky shirt is not the one, that's for sure. I hurry and shrug out of it and stalk towards my table to find my emergency dress.

_Coco, you're every woman's best friend._

By the time I'm finished with undressing and dressing myself I turn and find 4 shocked members of the gang and one amused cocky bastard. _What the hell is he doing here and why are they looking like that?_

I open my door and shout "Alice, food's here if you want."

"Yeah, because we really are hungry for food now." Emmett mumbles.

I cock an eyebrow for Emmett to go on.

"Inky, you just gave us a nice strip tease… Nice body, how much fucking ink do you have?"

3, 2, 1… _SLAP!_

"Sorry, we didn't mean to watch, but your walls were clear." he mutters blushing.

I turn around in shock and see that he's right. _Bitch, you asked Alice to do it. Second click and it's through see again._ I groan at my own stupidity.

"But you've got really nice underwear." CB laughs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fucking hell, you spilt my fucking _hot_ coffee over my blouse!" I mumble into my hands.

He steps in front of me and extends a hand, I eye him suspicious.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, brother of dickhead over there and pixie, entertainment and music lawyer. Pleasure to meet you, Isabella." he has to be kidding me, I'm sure it's a joke.

"Yeah, because it's such a fucking nice pleasure, Eddie." _hot_hot I sneer at him.

Anger flashes his eyes and he leans down to whisper in my ear. "First, watch your mouth. Second, it's Edward, Isabella. Third, nice ink." he smirks at me.

_Cocky fucking arousing bastard! What's the matter with me today? I need to get laid, yes, tonight at the club or after, that's it!_

Emmett's laughter booms through the hall. "Inky, you're perfect, I tried to establish that nickname from day number one."

CAB turns around to Emmett with a growl and says "Fuck off, Meaty." _Fuck, he's dangerous, time to change my panties!_

"Yeah, well thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed the show and don't fucking join the next time. I've got to eat quickly before I call Phil, see ya." with that I turn around and stalk into my office.

After 5 minutes calming down I'm about to start working when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in, doll." Alice knows better than to knock.

"I'd love to be your doll. I just wanted to talk to you about something, Isabella."

_Fuck him and his sex voice, his sex hair and his sex face. Tomorrow I'll bring panties for a week, Isabella fucking gets me._

"Sit down and talk, I don't have much time, _Edward_."

He opens his suit jacket and sits down casually on my sofa. I cock an eyebrow at him and he pats the space next to him.

_And fuck his sex body, too!_

"Thanks, I'm good here."

"Suit yourself. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a client. Charlotte Klein, she's the lead singer and guitarist-"

"Yes, Lotta, from Hamburg, Germany. Lead singer and guitarist of The Breaking Dawn. Let me guess, she called you to clarify her stay in Los Angeles in two weeks and made an appointment to talk about her relationship to another celebrity?"

He moth fell open while I talked and he looks at me as if I'd grown a second head before he clears his throat and obviously his thoughts.

"Well, Ms Klein didn't say why but it's nice to be able to prepare myself. Thank you. Where do you know her from?"

I think about an intelligent answer that wouldn't tell him the details of my private life, so I decide on the standard.

"I was introduced to her while one of my visits in Germany a few years ago. If that's everything I guess you should go, Phil asked me to call him punctual." I dismiss him with that and turn to my phone to dial.

"Isabella, you're a terrible liar. And Phil, huh? Doesn't wonder me much how unprofessional you are, now that I've seen your tattoos." he whispers in my ear and I feel his hot breath on my cheek.

I turn around and shout at his disappearing form. "Yeah? Well… Fuck you, Cullen!"

_Reeeeeeeeally smooth._

"… ella, are you there? Do you want me to call Carlisle? Is everything-" Phil shouts in my ear.

"Phil, sorry, I was distracted. Everything's just peachy. What's the matter with the business call?"

"Yeah, I wanted to call you private too, but your mother insisted I manage it through business. You're an adult now-"

"Yeah, blah blah. So, how can I help you?"

"I decided to start as the head trainer for the Diamond Blacks and wanted you to set up the contract. You know my conditions and I only trust you." he says in awe.

"Sure thing daddy-o, next week soon enough? I have to speak to Alec and Cas' tomorrow and organize my files."

"Sure, thank you. We love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too! Greet mother dearest from me."

"Will do." he says before he hangs up."

I breathe and dial the intercom.

I say "My office. Now." and hang up. 5 seconds later Alice runs in and jumps on the sofa.

"How can I help you, Bellarina?"

_Oh, you can help me alright, sweetheart._

**Let me know what you think. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

After I told Alice everything about my encounters with her lovely brother, we walk out of the office at exactly 5pm. 20 minutes later we get out of my car and in my penthouse.

"So, we're doing this because you want to get back at my brother or make him jealous?" she asks frowning.

"Alice, Alice, Alice… We do this to wash the disgusting smirk off his face." I smirk walking towards my bedroom.

"You don't have a wardrobe, where is it?" Alice looks absolutely shocked.

"Alice, closed door next to the master bathroom, left to my bed. Have fun, I'll fix my make up." I smirk and walk in the bathroom.

I hear Alice scream and think for a second about locking her in the damn room, I'd be hating myself for asking her for help tomorrow while I'll clean up her mess. _Fuck._ I decide on red and black as my theme for tonight. Soft make up, black smoky eyes, red pouty lips and a light red blush.

_He'll eat it up and hopefully someone will eat you out. _Fucking dirty mind, what's wrong with me?

"Hey, Alice? Take out my black Helmut Lang out, please and my red Saint Laurent cluth and the 5inch heels, please." I shout while I put on my necklace and the earrings.

I make a quickly a high ponytail and grab my clothes from the bed and put them on.

I look in the mirror. _I papi, I likey like! _"Alice, I'm done!"

"Me too, almost. Give me five minutes and mix a margarita, girlfriend!" I laugh and walk into the kitchen.

15 minutes and 2 margaritas later, Alice walk out and bitch, she looks fabulous!

"Alice, you look gorgeous!"

"Yeah, what can I say? Your clothes, darling. But look at you, bitch you're fucking hot!" she giggles as she takes a zip and stares at her phone.

"We're fashionable late. Jazzy waits downstairs in the lobby." she drowns the drink and pulls me towards the elevator.

We step out of it a minute later and walk towards the handsome blond who's faced towards the window, he turns around and looks at Alice with a grin spreading across his face. When his eyes catch me his mouth drops open and he stares in disbelief at me.

I spin around. "What, that bad, cowboy?"

He laughs and kisses my hand. "You look stunning, darlin'. Would it be alright with the ladies if I accompany the two of you tonight?" I roll my eyes and Alice jumps up and down clapping her hands.

The car is filled with comfortable silence and Fall out boy's _Sugar, we're going down_ and nobody minds saying something. I know I don't because I'm already nervous as hell, but the both in the front sure are acting weird, giving each other funny looks every 30 seconds.

Jasper gets out of the car and opens our doors, offering each of us one arm.

"Sugar daddy" Alice giggles in his ear as she kisses his cheek. We roll our eyes at her and share a big grin.

"Welcome at Urasawa. Good evening sir. The ladies" the receptionist nods at us.

"Party of six on Cullen." Jasper answers coolly.

"Three of the party are already waiting at the bar. Your table will be ready in 15 minutes, Mr. Withlock." he smils at Jasper.

We walk towards the bar and I turn my head to Jasper. "How does he know who you are?"

"They research their guests to fulfil their wishes." he whispers in my ear.

We hear Emmett's laughter stop and I turn my head around. The looks I get from the rest of the group and hell, even from the other guests in the restaurant makes me uncomfortable.

I wave shyly. "Hey Emmett and Rose. _Edward._"

"Bells, looking smoking today, girl!" Emmett kisses me on the cheek.

"Bella, very good." Rose gives me a hug and I turn to look at Edward.

He doesn't speak or look away and I hold his gaze. At least I try until I look down on him.

_God, he's even more handsome in casual clothes._

When I look up his eyes are darker, full of lust. _Gotcha, boy!_ He comes to me and bends down to kiss my cheek.

"You look stunning, Bella." he whispers in my ear and I feel his hot breath on my neck and smile.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, Edward."

We share another look until Emmett shouts and tears us apart.

"How about Sake for starters?" he chirps happily.

"I'll take one and a 25 year old Ardberg, please." The laughter stills again and the boys look at me.

"You understand something about whiskeys?" Edward asks absolutely stunned.

"I know what I like." I shrug and turn to order.

After some small talk we sit down at our table and order.

"Man, I'd prefer some steak, I'll never get full of raw fish and rice." Emmett grumbles.

We laugh at him.

"So Bella, tell us about you, what you've done before and why you decided to come to Los Angeles." Jasper says casually and I already feel really uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah. Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, my father is Charles Swan and my mother is Renee Dwyer, I've got a brother, too. I finished high school early and moved to Seattle. First I studied music and British lit, but I changed my major after I had an accident and broke my hand, I couldn't continue to play the piano and a few other instruments after that. I've been working for Aro, Marcus and Caius Vulturi, they were my mentors. They offered me being a junior partner, but I needed a change of scene and my father suggested I'd apply at your father's law firm, so yeah... Here I am." I finished lamely and looked around, they all stopped eating and smiling, too.

"Wow, music? That's impressive, were you any good?" Edward asked me and it was the first time he really sounded sincerely interested, but somehow he sounded doubtful too, which made my anger rise again.

"I was invited to play with the National Youth Orchestra of Germany." I snapped and went back to eating my food.

"Uh, yeah, that's really… good." he mutters, somewhat ashamed.

The conversation grows quiet as everyone chews their sushi.

Someone taps at my shoulder and I turn around to a handsome blond guy. He offers me his hand and kisses mine. I hear faked gags but I know they're from Edward and Emmett and don't bother do turn around.

"I'm Royce King and you look hot tonight…" he finishes fishing for my name.

"Isabella Swan and not interested, but thank you." I smirk at him and turn back to our table. The others can barely contain their laughter and I hear Royce stalking away.

"You are something, Ms Swan." Edward looks at me amused from his tumbler.

"Why thank you, Mr Cullen." I smile.

We finish our food and walk to our cars. Alice, Jasper and Emmett in front of us, while Edward and I walk in silence behind them.

After taking Emmett's jeep to the club we walk in without waiting in the line, thanks to Rose.

"Bella, you and Ed are the first to the bar. 2 beers, 2 cosmopolitans and 6 tequilas. Thanks!" Emmett shouts and they disappear in the VIP area. I turn to Edward, he just shrugs and pulls me towards the bar.

He orders everything and turns to me to ask what I want to drink.

"A double Jack Daniel's and Coke, no ice." Edward rises an eyebrow at me. "_Please, Edward." _I huff at him and turn to look at the scene.

Sweating bodies, drunk people, grabbing guys. _That would be a good club for Lauren._ I laugh to myself.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks over my shoulder.

"Private joke, more a fact then a joke. You know our receptionist downstairs?" I ask.

He nods and I continue. "She would totally mingle here." I laugh and he gives me a lopsided grin.

We go to the others and wait for our drinks, no two minutes after we sit down, they are served by a girl, yes a girl.

"I'm Jessica and I will be your waitress tonight," she tells us and turns towards Edward "if you need _anything_, don't be shy and find me." I can tell, she tries to be somehow seductive.

I lean forward and put my hand on Edwards thigh "Thanks _darling_, but as you see, we can take care of the big stuff ourselves." and kiss Edward's cheek. His breath hitches and he turns towards me, surprised. _Yes, baby!_

She huffs and stomps towards the bar.

"Just because you don't want to get laid, it doesn't mean that I don't want to, Bella." Edward sneers after we finished a round of shots.

I turn to him and whisper "You will get laid tonight alright. Just be patient. Can you be patient, _Edward_?" I breathe his name and lick my lips.

He stares at me and nods.

Ellie Goulding's _Explosions _booms through the club in a remix and I jump up, pulling Edward with me. _The alcohol makes me definitely brave._

"Edward, let's dance! I miss Ellie and, yeah please dance with me?" I ask him, batting my eyelashes as much as I can and smile shyly. I put my lips beneath his ear. "_Please?"_

"Guys, we're going dancing, look for our drinks." Edward dismisses the group and pulls me on the dance floor.

Hands are travelling up and down my body to the beats of Ellie Goulding. I grind into him and feel his erection poking in my ass. His very hot, _very long_ erection and it's _very_ arousing.

"You know now why I'm so cocky, right?" he whispers in my ear and grins against my cheek.

I turn around and bounce up and down. "Yeah it's wonderful, take me right here. _Please._" I finish with the most sarcastic look and turn around dancing again.

"You shouldn't have done this, little girl." he says and puts his hands on my hands grinding his hard cock between my cheeks.

He pulls me under the stairs. "I can smell you, _Isabella_." he purrs in my ear and bites my earlobe. Edward puts his hands under my dress, letting them go higher on my thigh.

"That's not very ladylike." he tells me cockily.

"I think we both have established by now that I am no lady, but it's not very gentlemanlike, either." I smirk at him.

"Never said I was one." he says while I stroke him through his jeans.

He pulls my legs apart with his knee and I kiss down his jaw, ending at his mouth. "I never liked them anyway." I breath against his lips before I kiss him roughly. He licks my lips and I open my mouth for him. We fight for dominance until he pulls my panties to the side to access himself entrance to my wet core, now I'm a lost cause.

_When the hell did his hands go up to my center?_

"Ungh, I said you have to be… yes, there… patient. Oh god!" I try to form a sentence while he pumps his fingers in and out. He massages my clit with his thumb and I swear I'm seeing stars.

"Please." I whimper in his ear.

"Please what, _Isabella_?" he snarls in my ear and I am putty in his hands, go commando boy!

"I need you inside me, please." I try again, but he just laughs sarcastically at me and continues thrusting his fingers in me.

"I. Need. Your. Big. Hard. Cock. In. My. Wet. And. Tight. Pussy. Now!" I emphasize every single word, I need him before I combust. _God, even while the foreplay he makes me nuts._

As soon as I said the words he begins to unbutton his jeans and pulls himself out of his boxers.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" he whispers and then thrusts his cock in my pussy. He feels that I need time to get used to his size and stills inside me.

He looks at me and I just nod reassuringly, not trusting my own voice at the moment. I pull myself up and wrap my legs around his hips to give him better access.

"Do you feel how I fill you out completely? How perfect I fit in you?" he asks between hot kisses. He thrusts as if to demonstrate it to me and I nod.

"Yeah… right here. Harder, please." I whimper, I am almost there. I need to come, like really need it, so I let my fingers go down and pinch my clit.

"Aaah, yes! Faster, come on!" I scream at him with new energy.

"Don't touch yourself if I don't tell you so and you will come together with me, so… Suck. It. Up, doll!" he growls. If it wouldn't be so hot, I would totally tell him to fuck off, cocky bastard!

"Fuck you!" I let my hand wander down my body again, but he catches it and pulls it over my head. _Fucker!_

"I. Told. You. No!" he shouts and kisses me roughly.

He pulls himself nearly out of me and the moment he thrusts back in we hear people shouting.

"Fucking hell, I want to go home, Edward, where are you? We can't find Bella, too. What's wrong with you?"

Edward and I look at each other in shock and pull away from each other. I try to straighten my clothes, he does too.

"Later?" he asks already pushing me towards the crowd. I simply nod and walk to the others.

"Where were you, Bells? You smell like sex. Got the hot redhead?" Emmett asks jokingly and my head snaps up to him.

"No, I found a hot peace of ass with black hair." I smirk at him. "So, we're going?"

The others eye me suspicious while Edward takes his seat next to me.

"Yup, let's go." with that Emmett pulls me up and we walk out of the club and to the car.

We bring Alice and Jasper to their car first and I already am almost asleep.

_Fucking buzz!_ I open my eyes and see that we're driving through my street until he stops in front of my building.

"How did you know I sleep here?" I ask Emmett sleepily.

Edward looks surprised at me and answers for him. "I live here on the 19th floor."

"23th floor, penthouse." I smirk at him and point at me.

"It wasn't for sell for over ten years. How did you get it?" he asks dumbly.

"Phil, my stepfather owned it all along, he gave it to me as an early birthday present." I say, hug Emmett and Rose goodbye and get out of the car.

"Good night, Bella. Mr Cullen" Eleazer nods his head at Edward and closes the door behind us.

We ride the elevator in silence, the air is crackling of the tension between us. We look at each other and we both have no control anymore. He grabs me roughly and presses his mouth against mine. I put my hand in his hair and it feels so soft, I yank his head down to my neck.

"Yours or mine?" he asks me cockily.

"Mine, never yours." I say and continue to kiss him until the elevator dings and I need to dial my code.

"121611007" I tell him and unbutton his shirt. 30 seconds later we stumble into my penthouse.

"Kitchen, living room, 3 guestrooms, bathroom, my bedroom." I point at each door before he throws me on my bed and takes off his shirt.

It's the first time I can see his chest, it's muscular but not too beefy. I look at his arms and so are they. I would have never taken him for the type of lawyer who covers himself with suits to hide the tattoos and he has lots of them. They are beautiful, I see a lion with _CULLEN_ swung under it.

_Perfect._

My eyes travel down and I see the happy trail under his navel. It matches his light chest hair perfectly and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Like what you see?" he grins down at me.

"You tell me." with that I grab his cock and pull him down towards me. He undresses me until I'm only in my bra and soaked panties.

"Someday you have to tell me the stories behind your tattoos." he whispers in awe, trailing the lines of my phoenix.

It's too private and I get nervous and try to hide myself behind my arms, but he pulls them away and kisses along my collarbone.

"Never hide yourself." he tells me between each kiss.

I nod and begin to unbutton his jeans while he unclasps my bra. I pull them down and he sits up quickly, pulling his boxer shorts down with his shoes. He turns back to me and my eyes fall on his cock.

"It's beautiful." I tell him honestly and he chuckles.

"Never heard that one before. But thanks, I guess…" The look in his eyes changes, it's hot to see him losing his control. With one quick movement my panties are down and he kisses up my thighs.

"You are perfect. So perfect…" he trails off and his tongue touches my slit for the first time. It travels from the top to the bottom and I feel myself losing it, too.

"Delicious." he tells me and laps at my slit. His fingers find their way into me slowly. He's soft, almost too soft, but it feels so fucking good.

"God, Edward, right there, yes!" I moan loudly while his curled fingers hit my g-spot. I feel his smile on my pussy and his stubble. I know it will burn tomorrow, but now it's so fucking good.

"Do you want to come, _Isabella_?" he asks me kissing my clit.

"Yes, please Edward!" I moan like a porn star and he moves faster. His fingers pump in and out of me now and he sucks on my clit.

I feel the tension building up and my body tingles in anticipation for the orgasm.

"Come." he says and bites down my clit.

"Oh God, yes Edward, yes, yes, yes. Fuck!" I cry out, riding his face with waves of my orgasm coming and going.

He thrusts his fingers lazily for the last time in me and comes up again.

"How about some serious fun now?" he asks grinning and I nod at him, I don't think I have my voice.

He spreads my legs and positions himself between me. I see his arms on my left and right and look up at him, silently giving him the permission to start.

He thrusts his cock slowly in me and lowers his head to kiss me. I normally hate how I taste but mixed with him it's fabulous. I moan in his mouth and he takes the hint, speeding his thrusts up.

"You are so fucking tight, Bella." he whispers beneath my ear and kisses the spot where is hot breath hits me. "I don't know how long I can go now."

I look at him and smile. "Doesn't matter, I want you to come." I say sincerely and with that he flips us so that I am on top.

"Bounce, baby." he says and so I do. His hands are on my hips and he helps me coming up and sliding down on his cock with each thrust.

Suddenly he becomes animalistic, coming up frantically, meeting me halfway and thrusting harder than before.

His fingers found my clit and he pinches it. The sudden wave of an orgasm waves through me and I cry out.

"Oh god, fuck. Come with me. Fuuuuck!" I shout. He grins and flips us back so that he's on top. His pelvis is rubbing against my clit.

"Come, baby." he growls and I feel the vibrations of his chest against my tits. _Nipples go hard in 3, 2, 1…_

With that I come, I come harder than I've ever done before. It's so intensive but still so good. I feel him tensing above me and the beautiful look on his face, the 'O' he forms with his lips, signals me that he's coming, too.

"Fuck, yes! Milk me, Bella, fuck, you're so tight. Come again!" he shouts while his thrusts are becoming uncoordinated. It only takes words for him to make me come again, so I obey. I feel hot spurts of cum inside me and his cock softening a little bit with each thrust. His head falls in the crook of my neck and he kisses my shoulder.

I look at him, his face is so peaceful, angelic even. I kiss his forehead, it has a sweet layer of sweat on it and I let my lips savour it.

_God, even his sweat tastes fucking amazing, what is he doing to me?_

He smiles in my shoulder. "You taste wonderful too, baby. And I don't know, but it's fucking good."

I feel the heat coming in my face, I bet I'm scarlet red now and not only from the sex.

He gets up and I panic, thinking he's going away, so I look away from him.

Five minutes later and a hell lot of cursing and thumbs from the bathroom and kitchen he's back with a wet cloth, two bottles of water and Tylenols.

He cleans me and himself up and lays down next to me, pulling me into his chest and kissing my neck.

"We have to be at work tomorrow after lunch. Sleep." he whispers and I feel the goosebumps on my skin. I nod, I can't say anything, I'm too tired.

He chuckles and I grow more tired.

Before I close my eyes for the night I hear him whispering in my ear while his fingers trail the lines of me Debussy tattoo.

"Claire de Lune… Perfect."

I don't know if I'm dreaming, I try to smile but the darkness takes over before I can tense my muscles.

**Sorry, it took longer than before, but my brother will visit me tomorrow for the first time with my dad! Yaay :)**

**Soo, first lemon, I hope it's any good. Let me know!  
**

**Happy St. Patrick's day xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

I wake up with a shock. I could swear, he fell asleep here with me, where is he?

_I fucking knew it. Fucking Edward Cullen wouldn't end good._

Normally that's what I hope when I wake up after an one night stand, but I somehow am disappointed. _Weird._

I throw my head back in the pillows and spread my arms, trying to get over the wave of nausea that hits me the instant I let the situation sink in.

_He's my colleague. He's my boss's son. He's my friend's brother. He's my gang's member. He's a fucking dick… Well, better than Jake, isn't it?_

I look at my phone and the calendar reveals the worst I could think about.

Today it's 5 years…

**-FLASHBACK**

"_Jake, please, leave me alone! Grab your fucking stuff and get out of here, you've got nothing left here anymore to stay after I've given you your fucking clothes." I shout at him while I throw his clothes in a suitcase. I can't believe he just cheated on my, how could he? Our fathers are best friends, hell, we were best friends since we were born. _

Shit, how do I tell our fathers?_ I think to myself_

"_Babe, I told you I'm sorry! Your fucking mood swings the last 4 months were driving me crazy, I needed to…" I cut him off._

"_You needed to fuck your aggression off? Congratulations, you did, while you were at it, you fucked me as well out of your life. As well as our son, by the way. Congratulations to that too, daddy!" I cry at him and throw his clothes in front of his feet._

_He stays frozen on the spot, stunned from my words. Anger crosses his face and I suddenly fear him._

"_Now get the fuck out or I swear, you won't have time to get ready to tell our fathers, I will call them this second!" I shout and run our bedroom. Once it is locked I lose myself, I cry, rock myself into trance and out of it. I feel so fucking frustrated, damn him!_

_I stand up and rip the pillows apart. I strip off the sheets and throw them out of the window. I grab our photos and break each one against the door. As my aggression wears down, I start crying again. I'm a sobbing mess when I feel the ring on my finger. I pull it off and push it under the door. _

_I hear Jake pacing in the living room and stop abruptly when he finds the ring._

"_This isn't over, Bells. I'll come back and you and the spawn will be mine, don't try and run, you know you'll make it worse for yourself." he snarls and I hear the door shutting loudly._

**FLASHBACK END-**

I get to the toilet in time and heave out the rest alcohol and food I had in my stomach. I look in the mirror and find exactly the same picture I wanted to leave in Seattle so bad.

The broken girl stares back at me, eyes so lost. Bags under the eyes from the heavy crying. _Sometimes I think it will never end._

I walk into the shower and try to relax myself under the hot water. After a few minutes I feel it's soothing effect as my muscles relax with each drop a little bit more. It feels as if I'm already for half an hour in the shower so I look on the pad and it indeed says I've been here for 28 minutes. I turn around and abruptly back.

_Shit!_

I need to be back at work in an hour. I stop the shower and run completely wet towards my wardrobe. I walk around and find a white Gucci blazer, black pants and a white silk blouse.

_Fuck him, don't show that you're hurt._

I dress myself quickly and check my outfit in the mirror before I fix my face. Perfect, it shows off every curve.

48 minutes later I walk in the building, finding a waiting Lauren smiling brightly at me. I groan and walk to the elevator, but this time I'm not fast enough. _Great, just what I needed!_

"Hello Lauren, how can I help you?" I ask smiling enthusiastically at her, maybe a little too enthusiastically…

"Hello Miss Swan, I heard you were partying with the Cullens yesterday. How was it? Did you dance with Edward Cullen? Oh my god, he's like the hottest bachelor in Los Angeles, a really good piece of meat, if you know what I mean." she whispers the last part in my ear.

I get so disgusted by her talk, all I want to do is vomit in her extra wide opened blouse. Instead I look around and see the devil himself approaching us.

_Think quickly!_

"It was okay I guess. I danced with someone for a while, but it wasn't worth the time, honestly. I think you'd be more Mr Cullen's type, Laurie. Try your look, he's coming up here." I point with my thumb discretely behind me and step in the elevator.

Before it closes I hear the famous line.

"It's Lauren, Miss Swan. Remember? Laureeeeeen." she says extra slow for me.

_I'm no moron, babe. I'm a lawyer for fuck's sake!_

I turn towards the wall and check my phone.

**Darling, I have the feeling you need a hug, so I called your PA and told her to do so, no asking. Love you, James xx**

I smile, even so far away from me, he still knows when something's wrong. I instantly text back.

**Everything's okay… Sort of. Can't wait to see u next weekend. Miss you bbs. B x**

When I look up I see Alice already waiting with a coffee and opened arms for me.

I run towards her and hug her tightly. She strokes my hair.

"James is so sweet. Someday you'll have to tell me what this is about." she whispers in my ear and I nod.

After I regained some of my voice and energy back I thank her smiling and walk in my office. I use the remote control, I know I'll need it for the next call.

I work through Casper's file when I hear the phone ringing. I look at the tab and smile.

"My favourite ghost. Talk to me my friend." I laugh to myself, it never get's old.

"Baby swan! Lass mich raten, you're working through my files, aren't you?" he asks with his voice as raspy as ever.

"You should make your money as a gipsy… I swear I'd still work for you."

"Ha, sure. How's life treating my favourite bird?" he asks. I know he knows the date, he's worried, I know that too.

"You know me, same old, Griffey."

"Want to change it?" he asks excited and now I am too. I nod, forgetting he wouldn't know I do, but he knows me.

"I guess you just nodded? Well, what are the plans for your birthday?" he asks and I already know where he goes with this thought.

"You're really coming? I thought you couldn't because of your tour?" I ask him with one teary eye.

"Baby swan, of course I made time for you. Still the 13th? This year a Friday, isn't it?" he asks, laughing because he knows, I believe in that shit.

"Blah, blah. Let me guess, you need me to work out some details with the PR in case you're seen here? And you need a place to sleep, too? Kein Ding für den King. Everything will be done today." I say without breathing really.

"Great, I'll pick you up next Friday, Kleines. See you, xoxo." he says and hangs up.

_Great reference to your album, Casp. _I smirk to myself and start working on Alec's shit. Moron should leave his dick in his pants, fucking hell.

It's about 5pm and I call him.

"Alec King's office. Jane speaking."

"Hey Janie, it's Bella."

"Let me guess, sweets, my dear brother let his dick swing around again?" she asks annoyed, she knows the answer already.

"Yep, this time the girl's not pregnant, she claims he gave her herpes, so I need him to go to his doc and get tests done that herpes never was in his blood."

"Tomorrow 11am, you'll have the results Friday before noon on your desk. Anything else?"

"Nah, talk to you later, I have another call. Bye" I hang up and take the other call.

"Cullens and Sons Ink. Isabella Swan, entertainment and sports lawyer. Hello?"

"Seems you are actually are very professional, Ms Swan." Edward Cullen purrs through my speaker.

"What do you want? Make it quick, I want to get home." I say annoyed.

"There's nothing quick about me, you know that." he growls and it goes the instant to my girl parts.

_Traitor body!_

"What do you want, Edward?" I ask again, feeling the anger boil.

"Dinner, you and me. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Italian." he says dismissingly.

"No, yesterday was a mistake. We are colleagues and are supposed to become friends." I say hanging up and preparing myself run out of the building, I don't even want to hear his reaction.

Exactly 7 minutes later I walk towards my Aston, hop in and drive home. I speed up, I don't want to see Edward anymore today.

I walk in the penthouse, working through my mail and listening to my voicemail.

"_Bella, it's dad. I won't be able to come to your birthday. Your mother, Philip, Sue and me are supposed to go to a gala. I am very sorry, we'll make it up. A weekend fishing, just you and your old man? Maybe Garrett too? Call me soon, I love you baby girl."_

I'm not even sad about it anymore, the gala's every year and my parents need to attend, I understand it nowadays.

"_Ace, we received the tickets today, I'm coming with James the 12__th__. We're flying first class, you don't happen to know anything about it?_

I dial Adrian and it takes two rings for her to pick up.

"Stop bitching around and be happy." I say sternly.

"You know I could pay for myself and even if not, a first class ticket is too much… But thank you very much. How are you, Ace?" she asks the last part concerned.

_Great, James and his premonitions…_

"I'm okay, babe. You know me." I sniff. I hate this emotional me Adrian brings out of me.

"You know I'm here, right?" she asks, knowing I won't say more than I already did.

"I know. Well, I kind of wanted to work out so…" I trail off.

"Got it, see you next Thursday. Love you, girl!" she says and hangs up.

I fall on the sofa and think about crying my eyes out, but decide against it rather quickly. I grab some shorts, a sports bra, my red Adidas jacket and the matching sneakers. I make a new ponytail and jog out of the penthouse.

After a two hour run through the neighbourhood and along the beach to Ellie Goulding's album _Halcyon,_ I am nearly at home and decide to grab a salad and water at the thrift shop.

As soon as I have my stuff, I hear a voice, I don't want to hear at all.

Edward fucking Cullen

"This can't be true." I mutter to myself, put my ear buds back in and go to the checkout. No one's here. _Fucking fantastic!_

I stand there and wait when someone taps on my shoulder. I grimace because I already know who it will be. I put on my best smile and turn my music off.

"Yes?" I ask surprised to a very handsome Edward Cullen and his female friend. She's blond. She's not tattooed and she's fucking gorgeous. She has kind of small tits, but hey, she has an even nicer body.

"Hello, Edward." I nod, an awkward silence is present, so I want to turn around, but _of course_ the same fucking moment, he talks.

"Hello Bella, coming from a workout? This is my _girlfriend _Heidi Schmitt." he says nervously shifting around.

"Yes, thank you. Nice to meet you, Ms Schmitt. Well, I need to go." I say when the cashier sits down in front for me. _She even fucking looks like one of the waitresses at the Wiesn._

I put my ear buds back in and pay. When I walk out I hear his bitch friend whispering.

"How do you know white trash like this, Eddie?" she asks.

I turn around and see his face reddening.

"She's just a lawyer at my dad's firm, babe. She's kind of good, Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer's daughter." he answers bored.

That shuts her up, I decide not to care and make a second run instead.

_Fuck him and his perfect life, his perfect women and his perfect face. And his perfect body, too!_

When I come home this night, I don't know if I feel better from running, but I feel better because this time I chose to ignore him, he didn't abandon me.

_But he sure moved on fast._

The next week passes by so fast, with talking to Casper, working things out with Alec's rather delicate case and planning my birthday, I find almost no time for myself to think about Edward Cullen.

_Almost._

But I sure as hell ignore him apart from the meetings and encounters in elevators.

_I'm no blond bimbo, asshole. You played with the wrong girl!_

**It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but my brother's coming to visit me in a few hours and I'll try to finish another chapter today or tomorrow, but the following days will be kind of hard.**

**Sorry if it'll take longer.**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward was dating Heidi 3 years, but broke up half a year ago for reasons which will be revealed sooner or later. She just found out _Eddie_ is back, so came for a short "visit". As the dumbass he is, he took her back, there's no bigger explanation than that he is a man.**

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I'm looking for a Beta.**

**x**

Thursday morning doesn't come fast enough, but still, it's here now and I still didn't want to see Edward, not that I even bothered to act as if.

**-FLASHBACK**

_I walk towards the elevator and feel his fucking presence. _Where are we, meet the freak?

_The door opens and I hop in, pressing the button a million times, hoping it would close fast enough, so that I wouldn't have to spend time with him. _Well, shit._ Of course he gets in and even starts to talk._

"_Hello Bella, how are you?" he asks and I hear his nervousness._

"_Fucking great of course. We had sex two days ago and yesterday you introduced me to your bimbo, it's fucking fantastic. How are you?" Instead I nod towards him. _

"_Edward. Thank you, I'm good." with that I end the conversation and stand stiffly in the elevator, waiting to get to my floor._

_We pass the 22. floor and I hear him mumbling my name, but don't reply._

_The doors open and I start walking when he grabs my arm._

"_Bella, please…" I cut him off._

"_It's fine, it was just sex, no biggie. It's not my business that you cheated on your girlfriend. Now please, fuck off, will you?" I ask him, giving him the same glare I gave Jacob those years ago._

_He lets my arm go but still looks in my eyes._

"_It's not like that." _Ha, I know that one already, bud!

_I smirk and stalk in my office._

"_It wasn't just sex…" I hear him mumbling when I spot Alice._

"_How are you, bestie?" a very happy pixie chirps._

"_Ugh, kill me now and your brother, too." I groan smacking my forehead._

"_Uh oh, what's going on? You did hook up Monday, didn't you? You had that glow on Wednesday both. Oh, I'm so happy!" she squeals._

"_Yeah, was the best sex of my life and you know what? After I tell him Tuesday that I don't want to go to dinner with him, I meet him at the fucking thrift shop with his fucking blond bimbo girlfriend. So tell me why you are so fucking happy about it. Fucking spit it out already. You like me being fucked up by your dickhead brother?" I shout the last part and Alice looks sad._

"_I'm so sorry… I didn't know he was back with her, he was away for a few months to get away from her and over her and I really didn't think he would bring her back." she whispers stroking my back._

"_Yeah, no harm no foul. At least I'm not pregnant, right?" I smile reassuringly at her._

**FLASHBACK END-**

I enter Cullen and Sons Ink. with a huge grin on my face. I spot Lauren and decide to greet her, poor girl didn't get my attention for _too fucking _long.

"Good morning, Miss Mallory." I smile at her.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. You know, you can call me Lauren, everyone does." she offers me. _Maybe she isn't that bad after all?_

"I heard tomorrow is your birthday? Bet you're going have a maaaaaad birthday bash. If you want to meet people apart from the _Cullen's_, tell me, I could always make time and bring my peepz." she suggests giggling. _Okay, who was I kidding?_

"Uh, thanks, but I have friends and family flying in today and tomorrow to celebrate. See you later, Laurie." I rush off hearing the elevator binging.

As the doors are closing I hear a high pitched voice crying for me to hold the door open, so I do. _And people tell me I am not fucking nice enough. Tz tz tz._

I look up and see bimbo walking in.

_What the fuck was her name again? Harper? No, it was something German. Helen? Holga? Heideltraut? Hei…_

"I'm Heidi Schmitt. Miss Swan, we met with _Eddie_, remember?" she thrusts her hand towards me. _Thrusts, haha, your boyfriend, my dear, thrust some other things in me. _

"Yeah, I'm surprised you recognized me without my tattoos." I smirk towards her.

She nods and looks away.

"Hey Bellarina, what's up, buttercup?" Alice smiles at me until she sees _bimbo_ right behind me.

"Hello Heidi." she says coolly. _WW__Who knew Alice Withlock could do such thing?_

"Alice." she nods and presses for the button.

"_Bitch._" Alice mutters and we walk in my office.

"Sooo, your friends are coming at noon. You need to get going at about 11 to make it on time with the traffic. Emmett brought his Jeep like you asked, here are the keys, just leave yours with me before you go. After leaving you've got the day off and tomorrow you'll finish as usual at 2pm with us. We're skipping dinner and picking you guys and Edward at 11 up, then it's up to us." she tells me, eating her words. _Wait!_

"Edward is coming?" I ask, sure I didn't hear right.

"Uh, yeah. It isn't a problem, is it? Heidi won't come, she's at a shoot this weekend." she asks nervously.

_Great, she's even a fucking model!_

"No, it's fine. Just would've been nice to know about it before."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, well, I'm going to work. I'll see you at 11?" she asks, but doesn't wait for my reply.

I work, or at least try. My head is off to somewhere fucking else, one floor above me with reddish hair and a blond bimbo sucking him off. _Ew…_ I shudder.

**11am**

"See you tomorrow, Alice!" I say to Alice and sprint towards the elevator.

"Wait, the keys?" she asks shouting through the closing doors. I toss them at her and laugh as I hear them falling on the floor. _Poor girl, can't catch anything for her life._

The drive is rather long, fucking traffic, and I arrive at the LAX ten minutes before the arrival.

I walk in the hall and position myself next to the families. A lady in her mid-fifties keeps looking at me, she seems so familiar, her hazel eyes are trained on my face and her light auburn hair frame her face perfectly.

"You waitin' for love, aren't ya, dear?" she asks with a warm smile.

"Uh, my best friends are coming here to celebrate my birthday tomorrow…" I trail off.

_Fuck, be nice!_

"And you?" I ask.

"My husband is coming back from a business trip." she smiles proudly at me. "Something seems to bother you, you're waiting for love, but not here, aren't ya?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"It wasn't anything serious. A short fling by any chance, but his girlfriend recently came back and here I am…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. _Wait_, why am I telling her anyway? I can't put a finger on it, but she seems so familiar and talking to her is so easy.

"Mh, if he doesn't see the darling he has in front of him, let him be. I'm sure his lady friend has nothing on you." she pats my hand and we turn towards the noise.

I hear my name and my head turns away from the woman.

"Bella, oh my god, I missed you so!" Joker cries as she flings herself in my arms.

"I missed you too, Ade. _So fucking much_." I sniff in her hair.

"Isabella Marie _motherfucking _Swan, you bitch are gorgeous!" James cries from across the hall. I grin as he runs towards me in slow motion. _Ever the fucking dramatic bitch, he is._

"Jamie, calm down a bit, you dipshit." I hiss at him, but he doesn't pay attention to me, just to his performance extraordinaire.

He pulls my body in his slim figure and whimpers dramatically. _Moron, nobody's looking at you._

"Done with your show?" I ask grinning at him.

He wipes the imaginary tears and gives me a toothy grin. "Sure am, chica. We going?" he asks as he throws his arms over my and Adrian's shoulders.

"Bella, pleasure to see you out of work." I hear a very amused Carlisle Cullen behind me. I turn around rather quickly to see him with the nice lady from before.

"Hello Carlisle. Mrs Cullen, I assume? Nice to meet you." I smile at them, feeling the blush creep in my cheeks.

"This is the new lawyer? She is so young, Carlisle, I'm sure she's Edward's age! We have to introduce her to Edward." she says enthusiastically.

My face falls and I clear my throat. "I already met Edward on a few occasions, Mrs Cullen, thank you." I smile politely.

"Esme, call me Esme, dear. Well, we have to go, enjoy your friend's and spend a nice birthday tomorrow." Esme smiles and leads Carlisle away from us. He just salutes and follows his wife.

"So, you met my boss and his wife now, the children will follow tomorrow." I say as I lead them towards the car.

"What a shame he's into women. Hot piece of ass!" James whines.

I roll my eyes and drive home. We pass exactly 3 minutes and 27 seconds in peace and quiet, yes I know that because I already counted.

"So, enlighten us what fucking happened that you have to fake smiles?" Adrian asks as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Uh, short version or long story?" I groan.

"You know us, short version now, long later with wine on your sofa." James smirks from behind me.

"Okay, attractive guy at work, one night stand, his bimbo's back." I say shortly.

Adrian snorts. "What's the matter with that? You hooked up with Felix all the time in Seattle."

"Two words, boss's son." I finish.

James gasps shocked. "You are fucking Mr Cullen's son? Tell me he is as gorgeous?"

"I fucked him once." I correct James. "He ruined me." I say more to myself than to the my friends, which doesn't goes unnoticed.

James whistles, puts his fucking big sunglasses on and pulls the windows in the back down.

"_Mamasita_, you are such a slut." he mocks holding his hand shocked over his heart.

"Uh huh, from the guy who fucked every gay male in Seattle and maybe half of the straight ones, too." I mumble and turn into my parking lot.

We wait in the elevator, which opens on the first floor and one glorious Edward Cullen steps in. _Just my luck… again._

"Isabella." he smirks at me.

I nod and don't acknowledge him any further until he steps out.

"Wow, _that_ was one fine man. Girl, why so cold with him?" Adrian asks.

"You just met Edward Cullen, my ladies." I bow sarcastically after my statement and walk into my living room.

I don't hear anything from them, so I turn around and they look shocked.

"I want to know every detail, Bella, everything about his character, his face, his voice, what he says, likes and especially about those long fingers, gorgeous lips and hopefully big cock in his pants." James rambles while fanning to himself with a magazine.

"Fucking hell, is that necessary?" I ask James turning more annoyed by every second.

"You kiss your father with that mouth, darling?" he nudged my shoulder with his own.

"I see yours more often." I smirk and throw myself on the sofa, stretching to take beers out of the mini-fridge.

I open it and toast towards the window.

_To a long fucking weekend. Cheers!_

**Sorry it took so long, but with showing my brother the loveliness of Switzerland, there's not much time to write this week. He stays until Wednesday, but I will try to update soon. Big thank you for the reviews, fucking made my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward was dating Heidi 3 years, but broke up half a year ago for reasons which will be revealed sooner or later. She just found out _Eddie_ is back, so came for a short "visit". As the dumbass he is, he took her back, there's no bigger explanation than that he is a man.**

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**x**

I lie awake for about half an hour before I can even get up to shower and dress for work. After the Spanish inquisition I got from James and Adrian yesterday and the whole lot of alcohol I gave them to forget about it, I drank more than them. I really tried to answer the questions as vague as I could, but I already opened Pandora's box.

_Me and my fucking mouth._

So, today's the day, I'm 27, living in one of the most expensive buildings in L _fucking _A, work for the best law firms in the USA and Europe and lie in bed with my two best friends with my head on the 19th floor.

_Happy birthday, yay me! Not._

I try to get up quietly and sprint towards the bathroom. The shower is so good, exactly what I need to start my day. I spend the next hour getting ready until my alarm sets off and I need to hurry to the office.

"Hello Miss Swan, happy birthday, you don't look like 27, you totally look like 18 or 19." my friend with the nose job shouts at me from across the hall. Everyone turns around and looks at me. _Fucking great!_

I smile tightly at Lauren and walk to the elevator, passing all the guys who winking and tipping their imaginary hats at me. _Kill me now!_

Finally in the elevator, which is full of people, so I find time to check my phone.

**Happy birthday, sis! See you after work. Love u, Garrett. **

_Why does my brother sign the text as if I'd hat more siblings than just him? And why the fuck is he up so early?_

**Could have woken us up, bitch. Happy birthday, presents are waiting, and so are we! See ya later tonight, so no quickies in the elevator with Mr Fuck Me. ;) Joker x**

**Bells, happy birthday from Billy, Sue and me! We'll see you on Thanksgiving. Love you, daddy.**

_Aw, Sue never forgets about me… or to remind Charlie about my birthday._

**The stewardesses are hot, see you tonight at the party, bby swan. Xoxo**

I look up and see Alice in front of me, showing off her biggest grin. I take my coffee from her and walk towards my office door.

"What's up buttercup?" I ask her casually.

"Nothing, let's go in, come on!" she says innocently but then squeals and runs in my office.

I silently follow Alice into my office, wondering what all the mystery is about.

"Look around, what do you say?" Alice asks excited, but I don't know what she fucking talks about.

I look along the walls until my eyes stop on a big cupboard.

"You bought me a new filing cabinet?" I ask somehow confused, why was she making such a fuss about that?

"No silly, your present is the very handsome man who brought it in here." she giggles and points her thumb towards my desk. I turn my head to it and my eyes bug out. _Almost._

"Hey sis." Garrett says casually cocking an eyebrow at me and turns back to my computer.

I stand there completely frozen and overwhelmed, I didn't expect him here this early. Once I clear my head at least a little bit I run to Garrett and only stop throwing myself at him when we're already on the floor. Chair included.

"Hey now, I thought you'd be happy, Bells. What's wrong?" he mutters and wipes away tears I didn't know I shed.

"Nothing." I wipe my nose with my sleeve and continue "I'm just happy to see you, Garr. You dipshit totally planned this, didn't you?"

He smiles and presses me tightly to his chest. We cuddle and I cry until we remember Alice being there and turn around to 3 more faces. I grin up at Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, they're all standing at my door with wide eyes.

"Hey guys." I smirk at them.

"H-h-hey Inky, who's your friend there?" Emmett stutters catching himself towards the end then and asks pretending to be bored.

"I'm Garrett Higginbotham. Isabella's brother." he shakes Emmett's hand, then Jasper's and kisses Rosalie's.

"You never told us that he's your brother, Bella!" Emmett shouts at me.

I giggle and Rosalie slaps him on the neck.

"You didn't ask." I tell him and turn to Garrett. "You can drive my motorcycle to my flat, I'll get a ride home later." I throw my key at him.

"Hope it's the new one, Bells?" he asks me hopefully.

"You know me better than this. The others are at dad's." I smirk at him.

"Great. See you later, love you." he says and walks out.

"Helmet's on Alice's desk, bro! Love you too." I shout from the door and see him wave with his back to me.

I sigh and let myself fall on the sofa. They look at me expectedly and I frown.

"What?"

"Garrett Higginbotham is your brother. He was just here, he's probably going to party with us and how many fucking motorcycles do you have?" Jasper blurts out.

"Yes, yes and hell fucking yes. 8 or 9." I tell him with a dismissive hand gesture.

I turn to my computer and find a BBW porn. _Old times, gold times, brother dearest._ I turn it off and snort.

"Anyway, we just wanted to ask about tonight, Bella." Rosalie tells me.

"Ah, yes. We'll meet at my penthouse and take the limousine to Eclipse. We have the VIP lounge there and will meet some of my friends." I tell Rosalie.

She grins like a Cheshire at me and nods. They all start walking out until Emmett runs back and hugs me tightly to his chest.

"Happy birthday, Inky." he murmurs softly in my hair, kisses the top of my head and sets me back. Still mute and wondering what's up with him I turn to my computer and start to work on my files.

At about 1pm my phone rings. _Like every year._

"Cullen and Sons Ink. Isabella Swan, entertainment and sports lawyer. Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Happy birthday to you…" starts a group singing into my ear. I smile, knowing it's Charlie, Renee, Sue, Phil and Billy.

"Happy birthday baby girl, I love you." Charlie murmurs softly.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella." Renee says enthusiastically.

They go on until everyone congratulated me and wait for my yearly line.

"Thank you guys! I'm surprised you remembered. I love you all." I say with a big smile on my face, waiting for their counter.

"We'd never forget." with that we all start laughing and chat for a little while until it's time for me to hang up.

"I'll see you on Thanksgiving, I love you all!" I say and hang up.

I look at my watch, the call took exactly 54 minutes. _Like every year_.

"Knock, knock." someone mumbles behind a bouquet of lilies.

"You know, you can knock, it'd be more appropriate than saying 'Knock, knock'." I say somewhat annoyed.

"Baby swan, what's with the attitude?" I hear the voice saying now very clear.

I open my mouth and snap it shut until Casper sets the flowers on my coffee table and opens his arms for me. I jump up and run to him, hugging him closely to me. I inhale his manly scent, the one I used to love so much and open my eyes to his shining eyes.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me, want to go somewhere private?" he smirks at me.

I swat his chest and straighten my clothes.

"Why, you offering?" I smile at him.

"Our chauffeur is waiting, baby swan. Are you done here?" he asks and offers me his arm.

"Yes kind sir." I answer, taking my purse and hooking my arm with his.

We go to the elevator and I hear Alice whistling innocently. Casper chuckles and I guess she knew about him coming too if she doesn't even ask who he is.

_Remember to give her a raise!_

As we enter the elevator and I put my arms around his waist along with my head on his shoulder I hear a throat being cleared. I turn around to see a very angry Edward Cullen and a surprised Heidi.

"OH MY _GOD_!" Heidi screeches and Casper, Edward and I cringe at the glass breaking sound.

"You so totally are the German rapper, I have your album, your voice is so raspy, do you smoke a lot? I love it." she says batting her eyelashes at Casper. I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth.

"Benjamin Griffey, nice to meet you…" he trails off searching for her name.

"This is Heidi Schmitt and her boyfriend Edward _Cullen_." I offer him with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Schmitt, Mr Cullen." he nods at the two of them and looks suspiciously at me.

"I hope you are taking great care of baby swan here at the firm." he says politely and we turn back to the door.

"I take great care of her alright. _Especially in her bed._" I think I hear Edward mumble.

As we step out of the cart Casper excuses himself to take a business call and steps away from me. I feel a very big hand grabbing my arm and spin me around to a very familiar Edward. Darkened eyes, heavy breathing, aggressive expression. _Someone's aroused… or angry!_

"How can I help you, Edward?" I ask coyly.

"Who is he?" he asks in a low voice.

"Benjamin Griffey, who's also known as one of Germany's best rappers. Casper." I answer him dumbly.

"Who. Is. He?" he asks again, his voice becoming more hoarse than before.

"None of your business, but I'm not so much into secrets… Cas _was_ my first long term boyfriend and _is_ one of my best friends." I snap at him angrily.

He bends down and I feel his breath on my ear. "_Good_. I'll see you tonight. Happy birthday, gorgeous." he whispers hoarsely.

Edward lets go of my arm the second we see Cas walking towards us and smirks at my heavy breathing form.

"What was that?" Cas asks as he leads me to the limousine, but I don't trust my voice, so shrugging is just as good, I couldn't describe it anyway.

We sit down and he hands me a whiskey. I drown it the second I have it in my hand and exhale loudly, hinting I want another one. He gives me one with ice in it and I smile at him and toast my glass. "X's and o's to exes and hoes. Prost!"

"You're his ex?" he asks confused.

"I'm the hoe." I mumble and start laughing.

"That's my girl." he says and tips his whiskey in my direction with a shit eating grin.

Macklemore's 'Can't hold us' begins and Casper shrugs apologetically.

_If his voice wouldn't be so good, he'd be a psych._

**I really, really try to upload faster, but with my move to England from Switzerland, holidays and visits from family and friends I can't do it as fast as I want to. Sorry! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot. Enjoy!**

We come to a stop in front of my building 2 hours and lunch later and Cas, the gentleman he is, gets out first and walks in the building, without helping me. I roll my eyes at him. _Of course…_

"Good evening, Bella, happy birthday." Eleazer smiles at me.

"Aw, thanks Eli!" I grin and hop towards the elevator trying to follow Casper.

"Still the little girl I met 20 years ago."

"Hey, I don't have pigtails anymore!" I scold at him and we smile, remembering our first encounter.

"Remember how the girls picked on you and I threw sand from the banned sandbox at them?" he chuckles.

_Ah, the forgotten sandbox. Shit and piss from several animals… and humans…_

"Sure thing, babe." I smile and lead him out of the elevator.

"Darlings, we're home!" I shout through the penthouse and get an immediate response from the kitchen. I shoot Casper a worried look and stalk with him towards the noise.

"No worries chica, we're mixing cocktails!" Adrian grins at me slightly buzzed.

"You said cock!" James laughs heartily until his eyes fall on me and Casper.

"Aw, shit girl! You didn't say he'd be here this early!" James screeches and runs to me, hugging me tightly and letting me breathe in his alcoholic scent. _G-fucking-reat!_

"Griffey, long time, no see!" Adrian smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Come on, I saw you last month at mum's birthday!" he whines.

"You look good, bro." she says with grin spreading across her lips and hugs herself tightly to him.

"_Hello_? What's with me? Nobody even sees me…" James pouts and holds his arms open, hinting Casper to say hello.

He hesitates and I push him to James, laughing with Adrian.

"How's it going, Jamie?" he asks trying to free himself after five seconds. _Pussy!_

"Now wonderful. Mmh, looking good, boy. And you smell nice." James sniffles and tries to hold him a moment longer.

"Yeah, well, I hate to break the little show up, but birthday girl needs to get ready. The others are coming in 6 hours and we need to get glamorous and drunk. _ASAP!_" Adrian smiles wickedly at me and pulls James towards my room.

Cas comes to stand next to me and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Some things will never change." he murmurs softly and kisses my head.

Before I can respond I hear my name being screamed by the two harpies and walk to my room, shoulders hanging in defeat.

I already know which clothes I'll be wearing tonight, they're on the bed, not on the floor like the others.

A long black strapless jumpsuit, dark red high heels with the matching purse and a bra and a skimpy thong that barely covers my nipples, not to say my pussy, lay on my bed. _F f f fantastic! _So my fucking journey begins, showering, drying off, dressing, packing my purse while James dries my hair and Adrian paints my toe and finger nails while James starts on my makeup.

After one hour and a half I'm finally ready to look in the mirror and the product is as usual absolutely stunning.

"Thanks babes, how about we start on those _cock_tails you were talking about earlier?" I ask hopefully as I make my way to search Cas.

Before I can find him the bell rings and I press the buttons to let the elevator come up. I walk into the kitchen and quickly cut lemons for the beer and shots, lick my fingers and make my way to open the door for the others.

I check my face again and pull the doors before Emmett can even knock.

"Come in, the others should be here somewhere." I tell them ready to turn around and walk back into the kitchen, but they won't have any of that.

Emmett looks at me stunned and takes my hand to kiss it. "You look _haaaawt_, Bella!" he yells straight in my face and goes in the living room, putting down a big bag with presents.

"He's right, dipshit will see it too." Rose whispers in my ear when she hugs me and winks when I look rather surprised at her.

Alice as is as bouncy as usual and Jasper the calm gentleman. They pass me after a quick "Hello, you look stunning, happy birthday." in perfect choreography and follow Emmett's lead, leaving Edward and me alone.

I put a smile on my face. "Come on in, I was just preparing drinks." I tell him and turn around, but he grabs my arm and pulls me against him.

"Do you even know how beautiful you look today?" He presses my back against his rather hard erection. "Happy birthday, Bella." he tells me quietly and I feel his hot breath on my neck. I may or may not be whimpering right now, but cover it quickly with a murmured "Thank you." and stalk in the kitchen.

After grabbing the ingredients for tonight, and a little fight with the door, I finally put the tray down. I smile at my friends, how they all sit together, talking like they'd know each other for years.

One isn't there and I frown, I didn't see him for a while now. I look around and see him on the balcony.

"Cas, what are you doing here alone, party pooper?" I ask him with my hands in my hips.

"You know me, lyrics in my head all the time." he says putting his finger to his temple and turns around, his eyes go big and he grins at me. He scoops me up and spins me around.

I put my arms around his neck and laugh into the sky. "Baby swan, you look smoking hot tonight." he says in his raspy voice.

"You sure clean up nice, too Cas." I tell him when he sets me back on my feet. The mood shifts and I wonder what the others are up to because I don't hear Emmett's booming voice over Adrian's camera anymore. I turn around and find them all staring at me while Adrian snaps photos of her brother and me.

"Um… hey guys." I say unsure of what's wrong. I look around them, seeing goofy smiles on Alice and Rose's face, a very stunned Emmett and Jasper, a grinning Adrian and jealous death glares from Edward and James. _Bella 1:1 Cas._

We look at each other until he lets me down quietly and we sit down with the others.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence James shouts that it's time for our birthday present game. I groan, knowing that I'll be drunk by the end of it. _Same procedure as every year, James._ I think to myself and giggle at the reference to "Dinner for One".

I walk to the pile of presents while James pours the shots. I start with the biggest one and whine when I see what it is.

"James, a remote control? _Really_?" I ask shaking my head only guessing what it could be for.

"Hey, don't mock the control! Give it to me, I'll show you what it is for." he tells me as he downs the shot quickly. I hand it to him, horror written in my face as I understand what it is for.

"Stop, I got it! Don't do it, that's…" I trail off blushing as my panties vibrate underneath me.

"Fucking A!" Emmett shouts after a few seconds of silence. They all break out in laughter while I shake my head at them and take the remote control back.

I move to the next and open a beautiful red leather calendar. I smile, knowing who it is from. I move my gaze to Alice after looking through and finding several beauty appointments written in. She nods happily and drowns her shot with a disgusted face.

Next I open a light packet with a black "I'm with sexy" shirt and shout "Emmet!" already thinking I guessed right, but he surprises me and shakes his head sad.

"I'd never buy something so stupid, Inky." he tells me with such a hurt in his voice, so I drown my drink and look up, waiting for somebody to point him- or herself out. I'm rather surprised when Rose points to herself shrugging.

"What? I am sexy and I bought myself the matching one." she says casually and laughs along with the others.

I move to two envelopes, opening the first one I start grinning and squealing and throw myself at Jasper. I kiss his cheeks for at least a hundred times before I look up into wondering faces.

I hold up 6 Ellie Goulding tickets for next month in LA. I remember our conversations about her courtly and watch him drinking his shot grinning.

"Told you, I know lots of people around." he winks and jerks his head towards Edward who just watches with a beautiful smile on his face. I blush and blow him a kiss.

"Next, next, next!" Adrian laughs and I open the second one. I groan at the tickets to a pony ranch.

"Thanks Emmett." I say and show the present. Nobody gets it.

"I talked to James, he said you um… are on a dry spell at the moment, so I got you something to ride, Rosie said I couldn't buy you a whore." he whines and I give him a stern look but break out into a heartily laughter after not even two seconds.

"Thanks Meaty, really thoughtful." I say and move to the 5 last presents. Before I can even open one of them the doors open and Garrett and Charlotte walk in, or she rather runs and throws herself at me squealing.

"Happy birthday sis, sorry we're late!" she says breathless and kisses my cheek.

I thank her and get up to give Garrett a hug. After a quick introduction I sit back on my birthday chair next to the table and move to the last envelope I can see.

"Drink Garrett." I say as I see the Giants tickets.

He laughs and sucks it up. _Same procedure as every year, ma'am._ I think to myself.

I move to a tiny box. Jewellery, huh?

"Someone loves me too much this year." I grin and open the little box, but my grin fades right the second I discover what it is. I groan and look at Adrian.

She holds her hands up and shakes her head. My head whips around and I stare at Edward. He looks confused.

"Show off what you've got there, baby sis!" Garrett shouts and snatches it out of my hand.

He groans and shakes his head. "That I really didn't need to see! What do I tell dad now when he asks me?" he says in a whiny voice. I take it back from him "Nothing." I snap and let my finger glide over the silver ring and the little emerald in the middle.

_Now that I come to think about it…_

"BENJAMIN GRIFFEY!" I shout at Casper and see him crackling up, I glance at Adrian and she shrugs apologetically. I close the box and drink up only to move to another embarrassing present. I look at the big folder, knowing from whose it is and what it is.

"Thank you, Joker." I grip her hand and smile a bright smile at her and get one back. Before anyone can ask I take the next one and open a heavy packet.

I glance at Edward and Charlotte, both grinning knowingly at me.

I open it and feel tears in my eyes right that moment.

"Dear Ms Swan,

Herewith we happily notify you that the board of the **JSIYCA **has accepted your application as a chosen members of the jury at

**The Jefferson Symphony International Young Artists Competition**

**Composition Piano 2013**

Your travelling costs, as well as your hotel, will be covered beforehand by us.

Further details will be discussed via phone conferences with other judges and board members.

Sincerely,

Jean Loucks, GM,

Monica Taylor, OM

Board members"

I stare at the letter for five minutes and blink up at Edward who grins at me. I fly across the room and launch myself in his lap and hug him tightly with tears flowing from my face. He strokes my back and brushes them lovingly away. I look at him and thank him silently, touching my lips to his cheek. I look up, waiting to see a cocky Edward, but he smiles adorable at me and hugs me even tighter to himself.

I walk quickly back to my chair and open the last one.

It's kind of heavy and I look at Charlotte as she's the only one left.

"Judge's rules for _dummies_" I grin at Charlotte and blow her a kiss.

"You two did this together, didn't you?" I accuse them smiling and they both nod.

"Thank you, that's the best present I got like _ever_." The both nod again and I pass a few minutes in silence to watch the others inspecting the presents until James starts shouting.

"Time to get ready, bitches!" he says and pulls me in my room with the others.

As soon as the door closes they all turn and look at me.

"Okay, spill bitch." Adrian says with crossed arms.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I walk towards the bathroom to touch up my makeup.

She moves quickly and positions herself in the door giving me a stern look

I huff and sit down in the middle of the bed, motioning for the others to sit with me.

"You know I was invited there to play my own composition before… before the accident." I say quietly.

She hugs me and brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"But why did Edward get you such a present?" she asks patiently. I shrug and Charlotte starts speaking

"I'm Edward's client since forever, he told me he'll be a judge there too. He did some kind of background research on you and asked me last week about it, for your birthday present. We got talking and he said he has connections too, so he asked me if it'd be a present you'd like, long story cut short. We both talked to board members and got you in, but it was mostly on his behalf and his idea." she says and smiles at me knowingly.

I feel the tears coming up once again and quickly wipe my eyes.

"Yada, yada, get the fuck up you sappy and I'll get your face ready while Adrian gets your dress." James says and I follow him only to get tortured by him for the next 20 minutes. When we're done and walk back into the bedroom I find a strapless top in sailor style and waist high navy shorts.

I get dressed quickly and slip into navy high heels and take the matching clutch quickly before I exit my room and step to the others. They compliment me and the girls hook her arms into the boys'. I look lost at James but he's already running to Casper and taking him under his lead. He turns around and smiles wickedly at me motioning for me to go to Edward who's already waiting at the door for me. I take a deep breath and put on my best smile.

He stretches his arm out for me and I take it.

"Let the party begin, my dear." he whispers patting my hand as he leads me to the others and I roll my eyes at him.

_Back is the cocky bastard._

**Okay, that's it with the teasing, I swear! Next chapter will be filled with a steaming hot night in the club... maybe baby!**

**X Christn**


	10. Chapter 10

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot. Enjoy!**

Our drive in the limousine seems kind of short, between champagne, shots and secretive glances between Edward and me, there're only laughter and music filling the back of the car.

Before I know it, everyone's already out of the limousine and Edward hold his hand out to help me out. I see _Twilight_ in big shining letters.

We pass the massive crowd of people and Casper walks to the bouncers grinning, but they don't even acknowledge him until Garrett makes his way over and the crowd goes wild. Casper sighs and shakes his head while I grin at him.

"Not your usual crowd, is it?" I tease him.

He grimaces and we are led to the VIP entrance. I look around, trying to find Tanya or the others, but fail miserably because of my height. As if he'd know what I think, Edward lifts me up by my hips and twirls us around slowly enough for me to identify the small group of people in the left corner of the room.

I tap his shoulder and grin down at him, already leading the way for the others.

"Birthday girl!" Irina shouts and kisses both sides of my face. I laugh and hug her lightly before turning to the rest of the crew. Peter, Claire and Kate are as tightly together as always, so I don't bother separating them and pull them in a hug. They beam at me and wish me a happy birthday before, surprisingly, they separate and push me to Tanya.

"Darling, you look smoking. Happy birthday, B!" Tanya says in her long forgotten Russian accent and grins at me. She kisses me on the cheek and looks behind me.

I realize I didn't introduce them to each other yet, so I turn to do so.

"Garr, Charlotte, Joker, Griffey and James, you know the crew already and that's Claire, she's new there." I nod towards Claire and continue. "Ducktales, those are the people I work with and love. The big guy is Emmett, the blond beauty next to him is Rose, next to her, the shaggy cowboy, is her brother Jasper, the little black haired pixie next to him is his wife Alice, the guy who is holding me by my waist," I throw a hint to Edward and turn to continue but am beaten to it by Tanya.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, long time no see." she smirks and I turn to him, curiously as ever. _They slept together? So not chick rule!_

I try to pry his hand off me, but he holds me closer and speaks up.

"Tan, good to see you, I'm pencilled in for the 22nd." he says and smiles as I get _his_ hint and stop pulling away. Tanya notices the whole exchange and smiles mischievously at me. I groan, knowing what'll happen next.

"Hey guys, I'm Seth and I'll be your waiter for the night." the waiter says motioning for us to order.

Emmett's booming voice stops us all at once. "9 Cosmopolitans and 7 beers, 16 shots, lots of crisps and a bottle of champagne." We turn to look at him but he shrugs and sits down with us.

Seth returns quickly after that and brings for the girls and James the cocktails and the guys and me the beers along with the shots and champagne. I smile thankfully at him and he descends himself rather again rather quickly after a glance to Edward.

Emmett pops the bottle and fills everyone's flutes.

"Here's to our birthday girl!" he shouts loudly and an even louder "Here, here!" follows shortly.

We enjoy ourselves quite much until Tan and the others have to go with the excuse that the shop's open tomorrow and they have to work a lot.

After they go we fall in a comfortable routine, the guys and me speak about the football season and soccer while the girls and James talk about the newest Hollywood gossip.

Sean Paul's _Want your body_ begins and Edward's eyes darken visibly. He stands up and pulls me into him, leading our way to the dance floor. He murmurs the lyrics in my ear while I start grinding my ass on him. He grabs my hips roughly and his lips trail down from my neck to my shoulder. He bites it softly and lifts his head to my ear.

"You know how much I dreamed about having you in my bed? Or against my office wall with everybody outside and nobody noticing? On my table, my kitchen counter, in the elevator? The back of my motorcycle, hell, even in the parking garage." he groans, filling my ear with hot breath and my heart with desire. I shake my head and he pulls my hips again down on him, on his thick and hard erection.

"Do you feel that? Tell me I'm not the only one longing for one brief glance, for one unnoticed touch. Tell me you're wet every time you see me, every time you think about me when someone mentions my name. 'Cause I sure as hell am walking around with a raging hard-on 24/7." he murmurs sharply in my ear. His hand travels up my thigh, his long thick fingers linger for a moment beneath my lacy underwear before he pulls it to the side and touches where I want him the most right now.

I moan quietly and he stops as if to tell me to speak up.

I nod, not trusting my voice anymore as I trust my knees at the moment. The same moment I remember the reason why we're not in bed yet. Why I can't give him what I want and why I don't allow him to give me what I need. _Because he can't give it to me while he loves Heidi._

"Say it, tell me you want me just as much as I want you." he whispers in my ear.

"Yes, I want you, god I want you so much…" he exhales loudly in relief, but I'm not done yet. "… but I refuse to be that woman. I was once on Heidi's side of things and believe me, it wasn't pretty. If you really think I'd do something like that, you don't deserve me. Not. One. Fucking. Bit." I spit the last bit out.

He turns me around and I freeze. Something crosses his eyes, it's determination, it's lust and… _love?_

"I can't, I'm so very, very sorry, but I can't. I can't do that. End things with her and we have a deal, but I can't be that woman." I whisper and feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"This isn't over, Bella." he tells me quietly, but I don't know if he tries to promise himself more than me. Panic starts rising up my gut and I feel my body shaking. I kiss him quickly on the cheek and turn around, running to the next restroom.

"Breathe, breathe Bella, breathe… You went through worse." I chant over and over. I look in the mirror and see the same broken woman I saw years ago. I stop listening to the music, I don't care about the girls in here, I lose myself in the same lost eyes.

"_Shit!_" I hear a voice shouting behind me. "James, get Garrett and Benjamin in here." Someone mumbles quietly next to me. "YES NOW!" I look behind me, freeing myself from my stare and see Adrian, she has the same worried look on her eyes she had five years ago.

**-FLASHBACK**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_I heard this noise for so long, what the fuck is it? And why can't I move?_

_I try so hard to open my eyes, I hear people talking quietly, but I can't move._

_Before I can try another time I feel the unwelcome tiredness coming over me…_

"_Ace, please wake up. Come on, we're waiting here." Adrian whispers, it has to be her, only she calls me Ace. I try again, but it doesn't work. My body doesn't listen to me._

_I feel her hand on mine and gain new energy. I try to open my eyes again, I have to!_

_They flutter open and the light hurts me. It's so bright, too bright. Where am I?_

_Adrian grips my hand harder and shouts out. "She's awake!"_

_Was I sleeping? Where am I?_

"_Ace, everything will be alright, I promise!" she whispers in my ear, tears meeting my cheeks, am I crying?_

_I look at her and see her tear strained face, her eyes are red and puffy and her lips quiver uncontrollable. I swallow, my throat hurts so much._

"_Jo-Joke- Adrian." I cough out. "I'm so thirsty." I whisper brokenly._

_She nods and her eyes light up as if I just told her I found a cure for cancer._

_She walks over to a small sink and I hear the water running. I look around the room, it's filled with flowers, so many flowers. What's going on here?_

_She comes back, new tears in her eyes and brings a straw to my lips. I lick them, they are so dry._

"_Small sips, Ace. Take it slow." she says._

_I nod and sip a little bit. With each sip my throat opens a little bit more, but each sip I take hurts even more. After 11 tiny sips I push the straw out with my tongue and smile tiredly at her._

_I see a tall woman walking in, she looks like a doctor, she has beautiful red hair._

"_Well, hello there Miss Swan." she says cheerfully. "You shocked us quite a bit." British accent, am I in England?_

"_You are at the Virginia Mason Medical Center in Seattle. You had a car accident six days ago. You were rammed by another car rather often and we had to put you into a medical induced coma because of a brain swelling. Your body locked down and we had to intubate you for nearly a week. We will run a few tests to know if you have further complications." she hesitates and looks to Adrian._

"_You sister told us you study music and play several instruments, such as the piano?" she asks and I nod for her to go on. "You have a broken wrist and two broken fingers on your right hand, so you might have to slow down for a year. It was a complicated fracture, so we had to operate, but you should gain about 85 to 90% back."_

_I stare at her, doesn't she know that I'm supposed to compose and play for the JSIYCA? Shit! I start crying silently and look to the side trying to stop the tears._

"_You should go, Dr Laurent, I think it would be better if I talk to her." Adrian says angrily to her. She hesitates looking at me for a second or two, then nods and walks out of the room._

"_Ace, you'll be alright. They got Jake, he's in prison and he'll stay there for a long, long time." she whispers and strokes my hair._

"_That's not the worst, is it?" I ask her brokenly, already knowing her answer. _

_She shakes her head and new tears stream down her face._

"_I'm so, so sorry, Ace. I know how much you loved him. I'm so sorry." she says between loud sobs. I stare at her, not knowing what to do and my head starts hurting so much._

"_Okay, I have to get out here, I have to plan a little funeral. Do you think my family has time to come? Should I invite them? Maybe we can put him down next to my grandmother? Oh god, do they have such little coffins? I mean, I don't want to burn him, maybe I can ask daddy to ask one of his clients. He didn't have a name yet, I should choose one quickly. Something meaningful. I had a few names in my mind, do you think that'd be okay?" I start hyperventilating and look around, full of panic._

What's this noise?_ I ask myself. Nurses run in and inject something right above the dark green on my wrist._

_Suddenly I feel tired again. And peaceful. And so, so sad._

_I swallow my sobs until they're gone and close my eyes._

He's gone. Dies because of me._ I think over and over until my mind shuts up and I fall into a deep sleep._

**FLASHBACK END-**

My body is being crushed by strong arms and the familiar scent of Garrett surrounds me. For the first time in what seems hours I can feel my body relaxing against his. I open my eyes slowly and Garrett looks down at me, he's so worried and loving and _woaah, fucking angry!_

He carries me out and from the corner of my eye I see Edward staring at me, completely shocked and concerned, next to him the rest of the crew with the matching expressions on their faces. I try to free myself to show them that I'm fine, but Garrett has none of it. He hugs me tighter to himself and whispers in my ear. "We'll get through it, baby girl. It will be alright. I promise you."

I nod and smile the best I can at the moment.

_Guess we're having breakfast at mine tomorrow along with story time…_

**If I could quit working to write all day, I would, but unfortunately it swallows me up, along with the energy to do anything else after I walk in my flat...**

**Hope you liked the chapter, review! x Christn **


	11. Chapter 11

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I found a wonderful beta who corrects my writing and grammar! A big thank you to Remington 700PSS!**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

I wake up the next morning and wonder where everyone else is, I was so sure that Adrian was in bed with me when I fell asleep, but no one is to be seen.

I sit up and feel my head throbbing. I turn to the left and to the right and finally find some Advil and water on my night stand. After drinking it I fall back in the pillows and try to think about yesterday and gasp when I remember it, the presents, the shots, the teasing with Edward, dancing with him and breaking down. _Shit!_

I run in the bathroom and empty last night's drinks and food. I try to stand up and hold myself up against the sink, watching myself in the mirror my stomach turns again and I fly to the toilet.

A good half an hour later I'm done with vomiting and brushing my teeth. I glance one last time in the mirror, unfix my robe slowly, following each of my movements and step in the shower.

I wait for the hot water to calm me but it doesn't help. I let my fingers dance across my tattoos, outline each of them until the now cooler water hits me. I drop my hands to the tiny scar above my pelvic bone and feel the tears in my eyes. _Enough, get ready and kick ass, Swan! _

I open my bedroom door quietly and try to identify the voices from the living room, They're all here and seem to be so worried. My phone says it's only 7am and I frown but move towards the others, knowing I can't postpone this anymore.

The voices are getting quieter and suddenly mute completely. I look at the gang and they are all smiling sympathetically at me and everybody stops moving at once. I try to say something, tell them that I'm okay, but I can't. It's not the truth and after yesterday they all know. My gaze falls on Edward, his eyes are sad and his smile doesn't lighten them up like it normally does, but he tries, really tries. After five seemingly endless seconds he moves towards me only to be stopped by Garrett's strong arms. I frown and look at my brother but his face is angry, angry and sad, just like it was all these years ago.

I go quietly in the kitchen and get myself a bottle of orange juice and hear someone behind me. I try to take a calming breath, but it's shakier than I feel and I turn around. Adrian looks at me with unshed tears in her red eyes. I sigh and wrap my arms around her, sobbing in unison with her. She's the person I need now and she knows it, she gave me my time to collect my thoughts, but she wouldn't let it go.

"I know, Ace. He told me what he said, I understand what triggered it. But now it's the time. If they mean something to you, you have to warn them, you have to tell them the story, especially if Edward will be involved with you. You know Jake, he'll find out somehow and will get to you. Ace, you have to talk to them. Now." she says quietly, not meeting my eyes and I know she's right.

"You go, I'll be out in a minute, just let me calm down, okay?" I ask her with a sad smile decorating my lips and she nods and backs out of the kitchen. I hear them talking, hear her explaining that I'll be back in a second, why they can't touch me yet. I listen and take ten tiny breaths, just like they taught me in therapy. I open my eyes after five and focus my eyes on my hands and touch each of my tattoos bracing my arms, proving myself that touching won't hurt. With the tenth breath in my lungs I step out of the kitchen and sit down across the others. I watch in each of the worried faces slowly, trying to appraise everyone but fail miserably. I let the breath go and put my big girl panties on. Now or never they say, don't they?

"4 years ago, I was 23, nearly 24, engaged to William Jacob Black Jr. I've known him all my life and when we started dating when I was 13 and he 15 it was clear that we would end up together, so our parents were seemingly happy that we got engaged the day I finished school. At that time it was already more for our fathers than for us. I had the suspicions that Jake was cheating, but had no prove, and I really loved him, so he got the benefit of the doubt. I moved in with him shortly after that and started studying at UW, he was already there in his junior year and I knew no one apart his friends. They all laughed about our puppy love, but I didn't give a shit, I just stopped hanging out with them when I met Adrian and James. They were my best friends from day one, that is until Jake forbad the contact to them, implying that James wants in my pants and well, Adrian's a lesbian. One of them was right, wasn't it?" I smirk at Adrian while James laughs at what Jake was implying. "So, shortly before my 24th birthday I got home early, it was Jakes and my anniversary and I wanted to surprise him with…" I catch a sob in my throat and take a deep breath. "I was 4 months pregnant, I only found out recently then and wanted to surprise him with our son. So I opened the door to our apartment and what do I find? Clothes scattered everywhere. I wasn't so surprised at the beginning, Jake was always messy. So I start taking everything off the floor and giggle to myself until I hear grunting and moaning from two very familiar voices. It turns out Jake had been fucking his best friend for years now, but she wasn't good enough so he took me. Nice of him, wasn't it?" I laugh humourlessly and shake my head at the pictures of them in our bed.

"So I did the one reasonable thing. I knocked on the door, asked Leah to get dressed as well as Jake and be gone by the time I'd come back in the morning. After spending the night with Ben, Jerry, Adrian and James, I walked in the apartment, it was cleaned, roses everywhere and I already knew what was coming. Jake was sitting there, red puffy eyes… As you can imagine he used every ace he could." I smirk at Adrian again. "So basically, he told me I shouldn't overreact, he wasn't in love with her and everything he thought would help him to get back on my good side. I locked myself in our room, slipped the ring and the sonogram through the door and started throwing his clothes out of the window. After half an hour and threatening my and the baby's life he was gone." I look up and find the five additions sitting with big eyes, the girls already spilling tears and Emmett barely holding back his aggression.

"After 4 months of answering our fathers, getting ready for a little baby boy Jake steps back into my life. He told me everything would be better. I shrugged him off and tried to live my life with him nearby. Of course he wouldn't just stand by, so after I bought the crib and sat in the car, with him following me as usual, I drove back, but this time he was mad. He was so mad, I never saw him like that. He started bumping into my car, trying to get me off road after I denied stopping and talking to him. He got more aggressive, more and more, until he passed me and cut me off. I slammed the breaks in the middle of a curve. After that I was out for several days." I start choking on my words, even the breaths won't work anymore. I search frantically for Adrian who's wiping her tears off and clearing her throat.

"I was on her list, the doc explained me everything, they managed to save her, but had to put her into a medical coma, but they couldn't save the baby. She woke up, not only to her destroyed career, but to find her body empty of her baby" I hold my hand up and start to talk again.

"I had a few days to plan the funeral for my child, a baby who never saw the daylight and who I never had the chance to hold in my arms. He didn't get the chance to love, to be disappointed or to anything at all. James, Garrett, Charlotte, Adrian and me buried Owen Gabriel Swan a few days after I was released from the hospital." I whisper the last part, as if it'd make it more real than it already is.

"Young angel" Edward says with a shaky voice and looks up to me, his eyes filled with so much pity, concern and unshed tears. I try to shake it off and end my story.

"Jake was in prison for the next 3 years and 11 months and was released at the end of August this year. I knew he would try to find me and…" Alice shakes her head and talks.

"You came here to start a new life or at least to end the last one." she whispers and her eyes spill more tears than before. I nod and hear their gasps.

I wipe the tears off my face and take the famous 10 tiny breaths before I look up only to find all the pity gone and replaced with anger, lots and lots of anger boiling in their eyes, possibly running through their veins now. Emmett stands up and throws his arms around me, crushing me in the process and soon Jasper, Alice and Rose join us too. I look to the right to find Garrett and the others sitting together, taking calming breaths and talking quietly. After not seeing Edward in the room my eyes roam towards the door, only to see it being closed with a loud bang. I look at Jasper, but he's as lost as I am at the moment and finally I let the tears flow without wiping them, without trying to supress the sobs or to stop the feelings.

For the first time in 4 years I feel clean, as if I rinsed of all the pain, everything that had me at the lowest point of my life for years. That's when I realize what just happened. My eyes fall open and I look at the four people in front of me. They stop talking again and look shocked at me.

"What's going on?" Rose asks cautiously.

I smile and stroke her cheek with my hand. "I thought I was starting a new life, a new book here. But I only started the sequel to my previous story with many great additions. I'm continuing what Jacob once nearly destroyed."

They look at me as if I'm crazy, but I laugh at them, it's so freeing, I feel like I could fly.

_I'm continuing, baby boy. Momma will be good for you._

**Thank you for reading, review away! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**First fanfiction and I don't own Twilight, only the plot.**

**I found a wonderful beta! A big thank you to Remington 700PSS!**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

**EPOV**

I storm out of her Bella's apartment and push the button a hundred times while waiting for the elevator.

He fucked her up, he fucked her up _bad_.

I just can't stand being there now, Jacob _fucking_ Black destroyed this innocent lovely, wonderful girl and here I come, of course I just did the same. _Well, you didn't do the same, really…_

I have to work this out, what do I do with Heidi now? I didn't want her to come back in the first place.

In my apartment I start to pace around. _How can I make this right?_

I get my phone out and dial the number of the devil.

"_Eddie, darling, how are you?_"

"Heidi, you know…"

"_Missing me already, aren't you? Aw, me too!_"

"I wanted to say that…"

"_Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow at noon. Only 15 hours left, baby._"

I look at my watch and roll my eyes.

"Heidi, I don't think we should see each other."

"_Baby, are you still mad at me that I couldn't come to Trashy's birthday? How long will that rest?_"

I grit my teeth at the thought of Heidi insulting Bella.

"Her name is Isabella, Heidi. No, I'm not mad at you, I just don't want to see you." I try to explain it to her as calm as I can while gripping my hair.

"_But Eddie, we didn't see each other for, like, a century!"_

Aaand, eye roll number 2.

"Heidi, I just don't have the feelings for you that you deserve." I tell her calmly.

"_It's about Trashy again, isn't it? Listen, Eddie, we can make it work. We're good together, we're beautiful, we're powerful and we have amazing sex. Hold her on the side, if you want to, just don't go public, okay?_"

I laughed at her, is this woman for real? "There is no 'we' anymore, as for your proposition, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you want me to spell it for you? I. DON'T. WANT. TO. SEE. NOR. DATE. NOR. FUCK. YOU. ANY-MORE!" I shout the last part out and say it especially slowly for her brain to get it.

"_Yeah? Well, fuck you, Cullen, fuck you and your trashy girl. F U K C. Y O U!_" She shouts and I hear more anger than sadness.

"Not anymore, Heidi." I stifle a laugh and sit down on the couch.

"_Thanks for nothing, years of dating and I never got any more jewellery than earrings, necklaces and bracelets, I'm tired and bored anyway._"

I sigh and think about apologizing.

"_Maybe one day, you'll get your head out of your ass._"

I bark out a lough. "Heidi?"

"_Yes, Eddie?_" I hear her hopeful voice answer immediately.

"Fuck is spelled like this; F U C K." I laugh and hang up before she can say anything else.

Now I have to get the woman I love. _Love?_ Oh well, if I'm already at it, let's do it right.

**BPOV**

We all sit in silence for what feels like an eternity before everyone gets up and tries to do something against the uncomfortable silence.

"Fuck this rich boy, I should go down and beat the shit out of him." Garrett mutters and earns approving nods and comments from everyone.

"Yeah, I'm coming, too." Emmett says and my head whips around at his statement.

I groan and drink the rest of my juice, trying to concentrate on something beautiful. Maybe I should take my motorcycle for a spin?

I hear the door opening and turn around only to see Garrett and the guys standing in a line in front of the elevator.

"_STOP!_" I screech loud enough for them to hear, and probably for the neighbors downstairs.

"No one will beat Edward up. We had no commitment, hell, not even an agreement, he doesn't want to handle it, so he doesn't. He's not responsible, so _fucking hell_, leave him out of it. It's not his fault and he didn't promise anything, so _please_, just leave him alone! I don't fucking want a special treatment from any of you!" my voice grows louder with every and each word until I'm back to shouting loud enough for the people downstairs to hear.

Emmett mutters something about solidarity and walks back into the kitchen followed by the rest of the army. I hear dishes clattering, the fridge being opened and closed in a 10 seconds tact and the pans being shuffled in the kitchen. Out of curiosity I open the door and see Emmett searching supplies for… _What is he trying to do? In my kitchen?_

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want a special treatment and I am so hungry, so I thought you'd cook something… you know, breakfast, brunch and lunch time is like right now?" Emmett asks me shy like a little boy and grins.

I shake my head and smile warmly at him. Sure, Emmett.

I usher them out of the kitchen to get some silence and start cooking pancakes, omelettes, bacon and prepare salads and sandwiches. _Feed an army, think like an army cook_.

We spend the rest of the Sunday in peace and with a lot of food and beer, catching up, watching European football and handball.

After they pack, James, Adrian, Garrett, Charlotte and Benjamin stand outside my door, hugging me, shedding a few tears and saying sweet nothings to me and each other.

_Well, James says the sweet nothings to Casper._

I hug my friends and brother for the last time and wave until the elevator door closes. I turn around to walk back into my living room when I hear the elevator opening again.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" I joke without turning around.

"It seems I keep coming back and will until I outstay my welcome." I hear _his_ voice, it's quiet and tired and _sad_?

"How can I help you, Edward?" I ask turning back to face him slowly.

"Can we talk, please?" He asks, not meeting my eyes.

"We are talking." I point out sarcastically.

"Inside, I want to talk to you in private. _Please._" He says, it sounds urgent. What if it's work? Or something happened to someone of his family?

I walk in the living room and sit down, waiting for Edward to come and talk to me. Turning around, I notice that Edward is still standing in front of my door.

"Are you coming?" I ask him annoyed.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to follow or to go." He says, scratching the back of his neck, right where his hair begins.

Oh, I want to touch him there, when his face is between my legs, or on my neck, or on my lips, or on my shoulder. _Get your head out of the gutter, Swan!_

I shake my head to clear it from my obviously silly thoughts and look at Edward again; he's rocking back and forth.

"Your skin is pale, you're not coming without being invited in, are you a vampire?" I ask him, the grin hidden in my voice.

"Uh?" He asks, not understanding what I'm on about.

"Buffy re-runs. Sarah Michelle Gellar totally whips their asses." I tell him, trying to keep it light when he closes the door and sits down next to me.

"Yeah, Buffy. Whipping asses…" He mumbles and squirms uncomfortably in his seat.

"What brings you here, Cullen?" I ask him getting back to the serious conversation.

"Yeah, I'm not here for whipping any asses, I wanted to talk to you." He explains.

_You don't say?_

"_Duh_, I got that already the first time." I deadpan, trying to come over bored, when all I am is so, so, so aroused!

"About yesterday… and Heidi, it's not fair what I've done. I've made so many mis-" He says, so quiet that I'm really scared what he'll say. He seems so nervous, so serious and absolutely not happy. I interrupt him_. Offence is the best defense they say_.

"Yeah, just tell me what a mistakes I am and go then, please. I'm sure, _bimbo _is already waiting for your report." I spit out pointing to the door.

"No, you don't understand…" He starts again but I hold my hand up.

"What you don't understand is, I opened myself to you, literally, while you had a girlfriend on the side, we work together, didn't you think about how this will-" this time he interrupts me.

"_For fuck's sake!_ Will you let me talk now? God, you're so infuriating!" He grows quiet, his eyes burning in mine, but I just can't escape him. It seems like he waits for me to signal him that he can go on, so I nod silently and hold his gaze.

"I've never done something just because I wanted to, yeah, I have two tatts, but it's not like my family knows about them. Heidi was because it was comfortable, approved by the folks and then… _then_, after I finally break this thing with her up, get my head out of the gutter and decide to enjoy my life, just to do something for myself, you come along. Do you know how often I dreamed about you before I met you? Before I knew about you? After meeting you, your irritating me, I felt like doors opened, waiting for me to go through." He rambles, still staring at me, but moving closer and closer to me.

"But do you know what the worst is? I go to my apartment the next morning, to shower, to change and get breakfast and Heidi sits in the middle of the living room. I shake her off and what happens? You fucking bail, I come back, Bella's gone. I call her, she brushes me off. Now you want to know the best? Heidi _fucking_ sticks to me like glue and you get all mad about her." He shouts, god, he's so sexy.

_Should I tell him, that he's forgiven? Nah, let him talk._

"This morning, what you said, do you know how much it hurt me that he fucked you up? I want to kill him, rip his head off! I just couldn't show you how I felt, not while I was with Heidi. I got your point, I understood that you deserve better." Quiet, he's quiet again.

"You _were_ with Heidi?" I ask, surprised, hopeful, _happy_?

He nods, sparks back in his eyes. "Right after I left."

I give him a little smile, but not too much, he has to fight. At least for 5 minutes.

"I did it for you, for us. I love my family, but they always put me into a position where I only could do as they pleased. You open doors for me, not in business, but private, when I'm with you, I feel worthy, amazing, _fuck_, I feel like I could do anything I want. Do you understand what I mean?" He asks, his breath on my lips, his lips right in front of me.

I shake my head silently. "Not completely." I whisper back at him.

"You want me to say it, don't you?" He asks sounding breathless, chest heaving, hands snaking around my waist.

I nod my head, waiting for the words I didn't even know I wanted to hear, I wanted to say myself.

_When did I fall in love with Edward FUCKING Cullen? Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is so wrong… but it is so right._

"I'm falling in love, Bella, I'm falling so fucking bad for you." He says with a shaking voice.

"Me too." I whisper and lean in a little bit more, waiting for him to take the initiative.

He leans forward, his lips brushing mine softly at first, like feathers. My lips tingle, I hear him taking a shaky breath, the same shaky breath I do, bracing myself for what comes now.

One last look into his eyes, one last confirmation and it happens, _finally_.

Edward crashes his lips to mine, licking my top lip, kissing my bottom lip. It's passionate from the beginning, but it starts slow, it's loving, devouring. But with the seconds, the untaken breaths, the kiss grows into something more. It's desperate, needy. I feel like I can't get near enough and so does he.

We grip, grope, spread kisses along each other's faces. My hands wander to his hair, pulling him closer. His hands, again resting on my waist, are pulling me into his lap. He adjusts us, his right hand wanders up my shirt, cupping my breasts, he kisses my neck, brushing his lips and tongue from my ear to shoulder. His left hand stays where it was, pushing me in his lap, grounding me on his hard erection. After a few seconds, I start my own rhythm, meeting his hips, grinding into his.

"Bedroom?" He asks, breathless once he releases my lips. I nod, kissing along his jaw, not wanting to break the contact of my lips to his skin. He scoops me up, nearly running to the bedroom.

We don't talk, just undress each other. Kissing and moaning soundly, not getting enough of each other. I look in his eyes, we both know, that we don't need a foreplay anymore, the talk, the kisses, the intimacy is enough for both of us.

He lays down on top of me, positioning the tip of his cock, sliding along my pussy, from the top, over my clit, to the opening.

"I love you." He breathes into my mouth, his tongue gliding in my mouth, dancing with mine, not fighting for dominance anymore. I break the kiss off, needing to say something, needing to say the words I didn't say to a man outside of my family or friends for years.

"I love you, too." I whisper, tears escaping my eyes. He kisses it away, knowing, it's a tear of joy.

He slowly pushes himself into me. He fills me, completes me. We both know, we won't last long if we keep it at this pace, at this intimacy, but can't stop it. It's torturous, but _so_ good. We kiss each other again, a thin sheet of sweat on our bodies, our chests pressed into the others. Needing more contact, I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper but keeping the pace. He groans, I answer with a moan, he pushes deeper, I pull him closer.

It's as if it was meant to be.

I realize, the first time in my life, I'm making love to somebody, to someone I really love.

"I love you, you're my forever." He whispers in my ear, kissing a hot trail from it to my jaw, finally resting against my lips again.

That's enough for me, sending me over the edge. I feel the tingle beginning at my core, spreading in my body from head to toe. It rips me apart, I sob along with it, whispering Edward's name, declaring my love with long moans. It's the most powerful orgasm I ever felt, it's not just sex, it's love, it's…_perfect._

Calming down, with him still thrusting, kissing me slowly, holding me tight to his body, protecting me from the world, I feel stronger than ever.

I feel his breathing grows erratic, his body trembles and his thrusts are uncontrolled now.

"_I love you, Edward._" I whisper.

"I love you, don't hold back, it'll last, we'll hold on to each other." I say again, knowing his holding back is caused by the fear that once, _this_ is over, _we_ are over.

With the last word falling off my lips, he kisses me again, passionately and needy, loving.

"Ah, Bella…" He whispers my name over and over while I caress his body, kiss him softly everywhere I can, hold him with me.

Seeing him like that, knowing I'm the cause for his pleasure, his love, he sends me over the edge again.

Just as I feel him spilling himself inside of me, filling me completely, I follow again, orgasming for him, showing him, that his pleasure is mine.

After a few minutes of silent kisses and trying to control our breathing, we stare at each other, sharing a knowing look. For the first time this weekend, I feel so calm.

We kiss again and I snuggle into his side, my head resting on his chest, his chin on top of my head.

We continue whispering sweet nothings until finally, we fall asleep._  
_


End file.
